


Sooscribe, please

by dreamyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, YouTuber Do Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyeon/pseuds/dreamyeon
Summary: Kyungsoo is just a college student who works in a company and makes prank videos on YouTube in his spare time. Everything goes well until the day he receives a request of making a prank on his charming boss, Baekhyun. Too bad he has a crush on him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 37
Kudos: 109
Collections: Top!Baekhyun Round Two





	1. This video is sponsored by… my stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #64  
> College student Kyungsoo makes prank videos on YouTube and one day, one of his victims happens to be CEO!Baekhyun. He accidentally makes Baekhyun drenched in his newly bought coffee and arrives very late to the office.  
> 
> 
> Long notes, sorry…
> 
> This was a long journey and I don't even know what to say now because I still can't believe I wrote that much in a short time. This experience was an emotional rollercoaster because it was my first time joining a english fanfic fest (since I'm not a native speaker) and I went through a lot to finish it. All I can say is that I'm proud and emotional because I made it jdjeks 
> 
> I have many people I would like to thank, but especially my beta who helped me since the very beginning (and was so patient to me even when I was stressed) and my friends (especially Tati who gave me strength to keep going, you know how grateful I am, right?) and my mutuals on twitter that saw me rambling about this non stop (you will finally read it!!).  
> Also, special thanks to the mods for organizing this fest, you guys know how much I struggled to get here hahahah  
> To the prompter, if you are reading this... it's probably not (exactly) what you expected (because I'm a sucker for fluff and kind of slow burn?), but I did my best to attend your likings and I hope you enjoy anyways! I loved your prompt a lot and I can only thank you for sharing it ♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱  
> Plus, I talk a lot, but only for curiosity: the chapters are named like YouTube video titles, I struggled to think about them, but I think they are cute jkjdkd (huge thanks to Suzanim for helping me with this).
> 
> Anyway, have a good reading!! I hope you guys like it (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

“Kyungsoo, I don't know if you know, but… you have toothpaste on your cheek,” Jongdae said as soon as his friend sat his ass on the chair. “Good morning, by the way.”

“Morning,” Kyungsoo mumbled, rubbing his face lazily and yawning before turning on the computer in front of him. “Thanks for the warning.”

“No problem, man." Jongdae grinned. "Did you have a tough night?"

"Yes… I had a lot of stuff to do," Kyungsoo sighed unhappily. "And I almost didn't come in today because my clock decided it didn’t want to work properly." 

"Well, I’m glad you made it on time," his friend replied. “And you're lucky because the boss hasn’t come here yet… I suspect he was waiting for you to arrive so he could conveniently come down here to see you.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, selecting the project he was working on and ignoring Jongdae purposely.

“You don't believe me, but at this point, everyone here has noticed that he only comes to talk to _you_ and you're just really dumb,” Jongdae pointed out, snickering quietly to himself when Kyungsoo turned his head and gave him a _look._ “Anyway, did you give up on your YouTube channel? I haven't seen you update for two weeks, and I only know this because my boyfriend really loves your channel.”

"I didn't give up, I'm just on a break because of my finals," Kyungsoo said as he squinted at the computer screen before realizing he had forgotten his glasses. "And I know it's only your mysterious boyfriend who loves my channel," he mumbled sarcastically. 

Sometimes, he really doubted whether Jongdae's boyfriend was real or not.

Jongdae started whining, but Kyungsoo simply ignored him, focusing on his work and trying his best to actually see the screen because he needed to do his job since the bills wouldn't be paid by themselves. Kyungsoo was just a college student trying to survive in the world and he was lucky enough to find a paid internship in a good company alongside Jongdae, his longtime best friend — even though sometimes he wished he worked alone, since his buddy had a bad habit of never shutting up.

Kyungsoo wasn't necessarily a serious person, though, much less _quiet,_ he just preferred to keep a good image and do his best to not bring unnecessary attention to himself at work, as a good employee should — even if he was just a temporary one. He didn't hate his job, but he didn't exactly love it either, since working in an office wasn't exactly his idea of a dream job. He would pretty much prefer to stay at home eating and watching movies, or planning stuff to post on his YouTube channel.

No one besides Jongdae would imagine Kyungsoo was a funny guy or, at least, funny enough to have a YouTube channel where he made prank videos — and _sometimes_ (when he was in the mood) reaction videos of movies, since he was majoring in acting. Kyungsoo actually spent a great amount of time thinking about what he could do to entertain his subscribers and he had always something interesting in mind, which made him a very appreciated YouTuber.

However, he was so busy with college and work lately that he hadn't updated his channel for two _long_ weeks… which made him sad, of course, because it was something important to him, but there wasn't anything he could do about it instead of waiting to be available. Distracted by his thoughts about other things more interesting than work, Kyungsoo didn't notice when his boss came around just to look at what the employees were doing. He only realized he was there when Jongdae hit his head with a little notebook, making him grumble.

 _"You_ _son of a bitch,_ why did you-" 

He didn't finish his sentence, because in the next minute, Mr. Byun appeared in front of him and smiled so beautifully his heart hurt a little bit. 

Yeah, he had a _very little_ , almost insignificant, crush on his boss. 

Nothing to be ashamed of.

Come on, everyone with eyes would have a crush on that man. Have you seen his face? His beautiful and perfect face, little eyes and naturally — _very distracting_ — pouty lips… Even his nose was pretty and Kyungsoo always thought noses were a feature that was difficult to be called pretty. Not to mention his body, but that was a topic for another conversation since it was _definitely_ too early in the morning for that kind of thought. 

And if that wasn't enough, Mr. Byun also had a great personality; he was always kind, cheerful and so nice that even when he needed to be more severe, he always ended up buying everyone lunch with a big smile on his face — and doing many other things that made Kyungsoo admire him that little bit more. But anyways... the point was that Byun Baekhyun was someone that people very easily fell for and Kyungsoo was _unfortunately_ just one of his many admirers. 

Kyungsoo was so distracted looking at Mr. Byun's black, tidy and apparently soft hair, that he only realized his boss wanted to talk to him when his gentle voice called him, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"Hello, Kyungsoo-ssi, how are you doing today?" Mr. Byun asked nicely, with his two hands clasped behind his back. "Working on a project?"

Kyungsoo shared a look with Jongdae, who seemed to be very interested about what he was going to say next, making him roll his eyes discreetly before looking at his boss again.

“Hello, sir… I'm doing fine, how about you?” he said politely, ignoring the mischievous smile Jongdae was sending him. “And yes, I'm working on that lipstick advertisement you asked me to check, sir," he added, amazed by how bright Mr. Byun’s eyes could be. Like. Dude. Did he really need to be so stunning so early in the morning? It was so unfair. "I’ve made some changes, but I haven’t finished it yet."

“I'm doing fine too, thanks for asking." Mr. Byun chuckled before talking again, "And that's great!" he said, giving him a thumbs up. "I'll be glad to see it when it's done and I'm sure it must be great, since you're so dedicated to your job."

Kyungsoo shook his head shyly, smiling a little at the compliment he didn't really deserve _,_ since he was just thinking about how he would like to be at home doing absolutely nothing related to his job… not that Mr. Byun needed to know.

"Thanks, sir… I really appreciate your faith in me," he said lowly, looking his boss straight in the eyes before looking away, too shy to actually keep staring. "I'll do my best to finish it and show you as soon as possible."

"Very good, I'm anticipating it," Mr. Byun said, smiling kindly before going away to chat with another employee.

Kyungsoo released the air he didn't know he was keeping and relaxed in his chair, gaining a side look from Jongdae.

"Don't say anything, please…" Kyungsoo groaned, imagining how Jongdae's tongue should be itching to say something embarrassing about the fact his face always turned red whenever he spoke with his boss. Or worse... to talk about his wild ideas that Mr. Byun — or _Baekhyun_ for intimates, which he was not — liked him in a romantic way, coming directly from the voices in his head. 

"I wasn't going to," Jongdae said, chuckling and turning to his computer. "But as a good friend, I highly recommend you go and get some fresh air, your face is really, _really_ red."

Kyungsoo groaned, resting his head on the desk and thinking… Couldn't he go home already?

  
  
  


S☉♡☉

  
  


It was Saturday when Kyungsoo saw himself free of any obligations, excited that he finally had time to relax. He almost screamed of happiness when he got his grades and saw that he had done a pretty great job. He couldn’t wait to get home after spending his morning babysitting his nephews and sit his ass on the couch to watch movies, and do _absolutely nothing_ besides eating some nachos and drinking coke. After that, he would take a long shower and get ready to start his livestream on YouTube, to at least say hi and apologize for not posting anything for three weeks, finishing it as soon as possible because he had nothing to say besides that.

But of course, that didn’t happen. 

When he got home, he had found his door already opened and he almost had a heart attack at the thought of being robbed — since Sehun, his roommate, was out for the weekend — but the moment he got inside and turned on the lights, he saw nobody besides _Jongdae,_ laying on his couch as if he was at his own house, eating his nachos and drinking his coke as he watched movies on his TV. Honestly, Kyungsoo almost screamed out of anger this time, on the verge of kicking Jongdae out, until his best friend mentioned that he had bought him Japanese food — which was surprisingly true.

Even so, he should really stop leaving his spare key under the welcome carpet. 

As Kyungsoo made himself comfortable in the minimum space Jongdae had left for him on the couch, his yakisoba in hand, they watched one episode of _Grey's Anatomy_ and started discussing the fact that the show never ended. Kyungsoo was absolutely tired of keeping up with it just because Jongdae basically _forced_ him into watching, even knowing the story had become boring a long time ago and Meredith was almost turning sixty in front of their eyes. After a while, Jongdae finally gave up on their argument and looked at his best friend with judging eyes.

"Okay, fine! What do you wanna do now?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice. 

"Anything besides watching this sounds good to me," Kyungsoo said, trying to finish his meal as he kept talking to Jongdae now and then. "By the way… Why are you even here? You didn't mention you were coming."

Jongdae snorted, pretending to not be offended by the question, since he was his best friend. And best friends always had a pass to visit each other's houses without warning, hadn't they? 

"It's Saturday, I had nothing better to do at home and I figured you didn't have either, so I decided to come here," he answered, looking for a movie they could both enjoy. "And before you ask, my boyfriend is working, that's why I'm not with him today."

_Yeah, talking about his imaginary boyfriend again._

"I see," Kyungsoo mumbled, finally finishing his yakisoba and trying to not say anything rude just because his Saturday didn't go exactly as he planned and he couldn't just enjoy his own company for a minute. 

Yes, Jongdae could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was still his best friend and they had lots of fun together… _and_ he could be really helpful when he wanted to, which made him remember about his problem in coming up with what content he should post on his channel. 

"Do you have any plans for today?" Jongdae asked after a moment, giving up his search for a cool movie on Netflix. "Planning to go out and see someone? You should take the chance now that Sehun isn’t here." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, as if he himself wasn't an obstacle to his imaginary hook up.

Kyungsoo made a face, resisting the urge to kick Jongdae out to never come back.

"No, you idiot," he said. "I was actually planning to enjoy my own company today, but since you’re here, I can't." 

"You're welcome, dude," Jongdae replied with a grin. Kyungsoo muttered a curse under his breath.

"To be honest, I was planning to start a livestream to talk to my subscribers and apologize about my inactivity," Kyungsoo admitted, sighing a little and frowning. "But I'm not sure what I should do next, I mean... I didn't have enough time to think about what prank I should do and with whom, and I'm afraid it will become boring, but… yeah, I need new ideas before returning."

"Understood," Jongdae said, sitting on the couch and thinking about what he could do to help. "Well, I guess you can always _ask._ If you are running out of ideas, you can ask what your subscribers want to see on your channel… I think it may work."

Kyungsoo widened his eyes and opened his mouth in surprise as if that was the most brilliant idea he ever heard, since he would never manage to think about it with his two only brain cells and, at that point, he was already thinking of extending his hiatus. As he said, Jongdae could be really helpful when he wanted and he literally saved him this time.

"Oh my God, you're right! Thank you," Kyungsoo exclaimed, getting up excitedly and going to the kitchen to wash the bowl he used to eat. "I'll take a shower and when I come back we can start the livestream. Be my guest today, I'm sure my subscribers missed you."

Jongdae happily agreed, promising to help him.

And that was how they ended up in Kyungsoo's "filming" room — which was basically improvised with two comfortable chairs in front of a pretty wall decorated with all his movie items: posters, stickers, funkos etc. —, sitting beside each other with the big camera on their faces and tablets in their hands.

Kyungsoo lazily wrote a script detailing what exactly they should say first, asking Jongdae to _please,_ do not embarrass him in front of his almost six hundred thousand subscribers, and made clear that personal matters shouldn't be discussed during the livestream – because his friend had the habit of talking about his life without his consent, and everything personal his "followers" knew about him was thanks to his big mouth.

Without Jongdae, they never would imagine that the incredible and funny Kyungsoo was a person who barely had friends, that hadn’t had sex for more than seven months, that worked in an advertising company and basically hated his job — but not his boss since his dream was to be fucked by him anywhere, anytime —, and many other embarrassing things that he never, in his perfect state of mind, would be able to share with hundred thousand people he didn't even know personally. It was true he liked having a YouTube channel to interact with people, but that didn't mean every aspect of his life should be shared.

Letting out a sigh and looking at Jongdae with pleading eyes, Kyungsoo announced he was about to do a livestream and dropped the link on his Twitter account, waiting for a good amount of people to join before finally starting the live with a big smile on his face.

"Hello guys! Long time no see," Kyungsoo greeted. "Did you miss me? I hope so."

Jongdae showed him the tablet screen, with lots of "yes" written in capslock with crying and heart emojis, making him smile wider.

"You guys are probably wondering about why I disappeared without saying anything, and the answer is: I’ve been so busy with college and work, that I almost didn't use any kind of social media in these past few weeks," Kyungsoo said in a serious tone. "And because of that, I want to redeem myself for letting you guys down by doing a livestream. But why a livestream, you may ask…"

He paused for dramatic effect.

"First of all, to apologise, of course. I'm sorry for not leaving even a note to warn you guys, it was my mistake and I'm feeling really bad about it," he said sincerely, lowering his head in respect. "And secondly, to suggest something. The idea came from Jongdae, the ugly guy who is sitting beside me," he laughed, gaining a playful slap on the arm from his whining friend. "And I really liked it because I was almost exploding with my creative process."

Kyungsoo signaled for Jongdae to continue.

"Since _Sooya_ is a prank YouTube channel, thinking about what to do next requires a lot of creativity, and because of that, it’s sometimes difficult to come up with something," Jongdae explained. "That's why we are going to ask you guys what you want to see, and we're gonna select the best suggestions to make a poll on twitter. The most popular option will be done."

"That doesn't mean the other ones won’t happen," Kyungsoo completed. "We can use those ideas to record other videos in the future."

"That being said, you guys can start commenting here. The comment section will be open for 24 hours after this livestream ends, so… good luck, I guess." Jongdae laughed, seeing everyone commenting so fast on the tablet screen that his eyes couldn't catch a single thing. 

"So… that's it, guys. This livestream was basically to have this word. We are gonna wait these 24 hours to see what you guys propose and choose the best options. Thank you for your support and…" Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae, counting to three silently. 

"Don't forget to sooscribe, please!" They said together, laughing at the embarrassing yet _cute_ pun, and finishing the live with big smiles and waves.

When the camera was finally off, they shared a look, deciding they could go out and drink a little bit. After all, it was Saturday.

Now, Kyungsoo just had to wait.

He only hoped they had good ideas.

  
  
  
  
  


S☉♡☉

  
  
  


To his surprise, his subscribers had many good ideas. Big ones. Or not so big, but good enough to be something he would certainly do. 

There were so many suggestions that Kyungsoo actually had trouble picking out the best ones, so he had the brilliant idea of asking Jongdae for help, not even imagining what his best friend was able to do. They shared ideas and decided that, as soon as they found their favorite pranks, Jongdae would post a poll on Twitter so his subscribers could vote and choose the best option. At that moment, it seemed like the perfect plan: Kyungsoo trusted Jongdae a lot, so he thought his best friend would be reasonable enough to not choose something embarrassing, but he was tremendously _,_ awfully _, wrong._

It was Wednesday when he finally chose his favorite pranks in the middle of many and he was so tired of all the work he was doing that he sent it to Jongdae and said he could do whatever he wanted because his job was already done. He literally couldn't imagine _what_ that son of a bitch was capable of doing to his own best friend. Kyungsoo should have known better.

When Kyungsoo opened that goddamn bird app on Thursday morning to check what was happening, he almost fell from his bed when he saw his own pinned tweet. On that Twitter poll, there were four options (two chosen by him, two chosen by Jongdae), which were: 1) give his co-worker a sweet drink with salt on it; 2) stick a dildo on a "random person" chair; 3) take a screenshot of a computer home screen and put upside down, hiding the icons and toolbar; and the last but not least 4) pretend to flirt with your boss to see how he reacts.

Nobody needed to be a genius to guess why Kyungsoo was totally freaking out. The last option shouldn't even be there, but to make everything worse, it was winning with 58% of the votes…! _He would kill himself after killing Jongdae,_ that was for sure. 

He was _not_ making it.

Getting up and breathing as hard as he could, Kyungsoo went to his kitchen to drink a glass of water. He had no idea what to do. Should he make another video and apologise? Say, “ _Sorry. I can’t do the prank because I may have a little and technically insignificant crush on my boss?_ _And I could lose my job??”_ (He probably wouldn’t, _hopefully,_ but the excuse sounded believable enough… right?). Or should he just call Jongdae and tell him to delete the fucking tweet? And wait for his subscribers to magically forget everything?

Kyungsoo was totally panicking when he felt his phone vibrating in his hand. It was Jongdae. He picked up the call with so much anger that he didn’t bother to say hello, opting instead to curse his best friend to hell and back and barely letting Jongdae get a word in edgewise.

 _“Hey, Soo! How are you doing?”_ Jongdae managed to say, completely ignoring Kyungsoo’s tantrum _. “Are you coming to work today or not?”_

“I hate you," Kyungsoo growled, not having Jongdae's bullshit. "Why did you do that to me? Did I ever do something to offend you? You must really hate me…" 

_"Of course not. You're my best friend!"_ Jongdae had the nerve to sound scandalized. Kyungsoo barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _"I love you, that's why I did that! I was just trying to get you some dick, you know?"_

"Best friend my ass," Kyungsoo muttered, almost losing his temper. "And I don't need any fucking dick, I already have one."

 _"Yeah, keep telling yourself that!"_ Jongdae retorted in that god-awful annoying voice of his. Kyungsoo hated it. He _really_ hated Jongdae sometimes.. _“And I'm sorry to tell you, but a dildo isn't a real dick."_

Kyungsoo growled. That was it, he’s had enough of Jongdae’s shit for today. "Suck my ass, Kim Jongdae. I’m not going to talk to you until you fix everything you’ve done. You have 12 hours to make everyone forget about that prank or else consider yourself without a best friend… I'm not even kidding."

 _"You're just overreacting!"_ Jongdae said, not taking Kyungsoo seriously and changing the topic of the conversation. _"If you're really not coming today, I'm gonna tell boss you're feeling sick, okay? Please don't skip any meals and don't forget to take a shower, I'll come over to your house later. Bye!"_

"HEY!" Kyungsoo shouted into his phone, but the call had already ended. 

Apparently, Jongdae must really hate his guts, since he had done something as stupid as this. What kind of best friend would be so mean for no reason?

Kyungsoo sighed and decided to stay at home after all, making his breakfast and attempting to forget his best friend’s betrayal. It wasn't _that_ bad, was it? He just needed to calm down and think clearly: everything could change in 12 hours — which was the time left on the poll —, even if it was unlikely to happen. What was making him freak out was the fact that he really felt intimidated by Mr. Byun. He wasn't afraid of him, but he was just very much… _conscious_ about the man and, even without noticing, his boss had a big impact over him, which was making him also worry about how he should act when making a prank video about someone he kind of liked (romantically speaking).

Obviously, he had already made videos with people close to him: his college friend, Jongin — who used to have a little crush on him before that —; his roommate and editor, Sehun; his father, his mother, his brother, even his sister-in-law — who was expecting his niece at the time —; and Jongdae, of course (more than ten times)… But, to be honest, Kyungsoo had never made a video with a person he wished he could get closer to, closer in a very _‘let’s take our clothes off’_ sort of way, which made him wonder… Would he lose his chance with Baekhyun even before getting it? Because _really_ he couldn't understand Jongdae's logic: how in the world would flirting with his boss do any good? He would probably lose his job and Mr. Byun could end up hating him for trying… He didn't even know if his boss was interested in men.

Cringing at his own thought, Kyungsoo ate his toast and drank his coffee. deciding that he _definitely_ wouldn't make that prank — ignoring the fact that he never rejected any challenge before, since his channel philosophy was something as ridiculous as "I can lose my friends, but not the joke!". 

And he was doing fine for the most part of the day, firmly rejecting the idea of making the goddamn prank video, until Jongdae came over with some beers and started making him reconsider his decision with dumb encouragements like "you can do it, man! You can do anything!" and "he can flirt back, you know? I see the way he looks at you." and many other idiotic phrases that he just accepted because he got too drunk to think correctly. 

In the end, he got so wasted that he ended up lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling with bleary eyes (that was spinning too much for his own taste), when he _finally_ decided to do it and, in his drunken haze, also decided to declare on his Twitter account that he was doing it tomorrow. A little voice in his head said he was going to regret it in the morning, but it was drowned out by the sound of Jongdae singing _Hey Ya_ by OutKast because he _loved_ that song. 

The next day, the only thing Kyungsoo remembered from the night before was singing that song with his whole chest before passing out, but the horrible taste in his mouth and the headache he was feeling were telling him another story. When he stepped out from his room, he saw trash everywhere, including a _very_ passed out Jongdae on his couch. He didn't even bother to look at his phone because he knew he was already late to work.

Kyungsoo tried his best to make breakfast, though, and drank as much water as he could to get rid of the taste in his mouth before getting the chance to brush his teeth. Afterwards he took some medicine for his headache, woke Jongdae up, took a shower, and got himself ready to do his job… He had done everything as usual, but he felt as if he was forgetting something.

It wasn't until Jongdae asked if he got everything ready to make the video that Kyungsoo remembered the _deep shit_ he got himself into. Of course, he had done something wrong. While drinking, Kyungsoo was always too out of it to think properly. 

They obviously arrived late to work, but Kyungsoo was too nervous to care. He was also too busy thinking about the minimum details he should have thought before agreeing to make that prank literally overnight. He hadn't even installed a hidden camera prior or planned _how_ to flirt with Baekhyun without stuttering. In conclusion, he was really fucked.

Kyungsoo was so busy pitying himself that he just reconnected with the real world when Jongdae patted his back and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not," he said lowly. "Jongdae, I don't think I can do it."

His friend looked at him, not even a bit surprised.

"Why not?" Jongdae asked, crossing his arms with a defiant look and making Kyungsoo feel… small. Or at least, smaller than he already was.

 _“Because!_ ” he answered like a kid answering to his mom. "I didn't even prepare, I didn't install the hidden camera, I didn't think about what to say… I'm not ready, I don't think I'll ever be ready. Jongdae, please…" Kyungsoo said, eyes pleading for help.

He was going to kill himself and it was all Jongdae's fault. 

"Don't worry about that," Jongdae mumbled, not showing an ounce of empathy for his friend. "I installed the camera yesterday and I think you're gonna do just fine if you stop with all the drama and act like yourself." 

Kyungsoo felt the urge to scream.

"Where did you install it?" he asked, trying to ignore Jongdae's insensitive words. 

"In the office cafeteria…" Jongdae answered, finally turning to his computer and pretending Kyungsoo wasn't about to jump on his neck. "And don't even bother trying to find and disconnect it, I hid it very well."

And that was how Kyungsoo gave up, losing all his hope of not embarrassing himself in front of Baekhyun — and other hundreds of thousands of people — and deciding to focus on his work even if his mind was somewhere else. 

There was one thing that Jongdae said which was true: Kyungsoo wasn't a dramatic person at all. In fact, he hated drama and he could easily be the meaning of _unbothered_ in everyone's dictionary, but there was the thing… when it came to deep stuff like attraction and even love he couldn't help but freak out sometimes — as every other human would. It wasn't like he _loved_ Baekhyun (he didn't even know his boss that well), but he always cared and felt attracted to him. 

When Kyungsoo started working at the company about a year and a half ago, he was surprised to know that, despite being very busy, the CEO always tried to be a present figure in the company and Mr. Byun had been so welcoming since his very first day that he kind of started paying too much attention on him. It wasn't his fault that Baekhyun — even with being almost _seven_ years older than him — was so handsome and nice, always sharp and even sexy in his social and sophisticated clothes that fit his body perfectly, very pleasant to look at. 

Kyungsoo wasn't _exactly_ into older guys, his ex-boyfriends and one night stands were always the same age as him — or just a little bit younger or older —, but Baekhyun was an exception and he always wondered if things would be different if his boss was ever interested in him too, like… Would their _possible_ relationship work? Knowing there was a considerable age gap between them? There was something to think about and that was just one of the many reasons he felt more comfortable admiring his boss from afar, not even daring to try anything.

So there he was.

Thanks to his _stupid_ YouTube channel and his _stupid_ best friend, he was about to commit social suicide and humiliate himself in front of his boss. Being pessimistic (he was always pessimistic), he could make Mr. Byun uncomfortable and probably lose his job. Being optimistic (he was never optimistic), Baekhyun would flirt back and then fuck him _hard_ against the office desk, but this was too much of fantasy... Taylor Swift would be proud of his wildest dreams.

However, he couldn't avoid the situation any longer, he had promised his subscribers that he would make the prank video and he always kept his promises — even when he didn’t want to. It was about lunch time when Kyungsoo decided to get up from his chair and accomplish his mission, determination emanating from his body as he walked firmly to the cafeteria on the second floor. He went up the stairs and gained a thumbs up from his best friend — and he tried to ignore the feeling that Jongdae had told everyone about what he was going to do, as some of his colleagues looked at him with pride and encouragement on their faces.

Kyungsoo was already too embarrassed when he arrived at his destination, trying to be positive at least this time and revive the spirit of _Sooya_ inside him, who was always so confident and funny and unpleasantly shameless. He remembered that Baekhyun always drank coffee around this time, but the place was empty. He would just have to wait a little bit longer. In the meantime, he spent time looking around the spacious place to _try_ to find the goddamn camera just in case he wanted to abort his mission, but it was to no avail. 

Deciding to make himself some coffee because he was too nervous to stand still, Kyungsoo waited for two or three minutes until Baekhyun finally showed up, getting startled when he heard his pretty voice call out to him. "Kyungsoo-ssi?" 

Kyungsoo almost jumped, turning around to see Mr. Byun looking expectantly at him, the small smile on his lips getting bigger as they exchanged a look.

"Thank God it's you," his boss said relieved. "It would be too embarrassing if I called your name and it wasn't you."

Kyungsoo chuckled, finding Baekhyun just _too_ adorable.

"Yeah, I think it would," the younger replied as his boss came closer to the counter to get some coffee. 

Baekhyun hummed, looking at Kyungsoo attentively.

"Are you feeling better?" the boss asked, washing his hands carefully.

Kyungsoo frowned, not understanding the question.

"Excuse me?" he questioned dumbly. Baekhyun smiled confused.

"Jongdae said you were sick…" he answered. “I suppose you're feeling better since you came to work."

_Shit._

"Oh! Yeah, yeah!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, remembering about the little lie. "I'm totally feeling better… I'm a brand new person today."

Baekhyun laughed softly, finding Kyungsoo way funny and _cute._

"Are you on a break?" Mr. Byun asked, trying to keep the conversation going. "It's not common to see you here around this time."

Kyungsoo smiled, happy that he noticed something about him.

"Yeah, I usually don't come here at this time," he said with a little smile. "I always go to lunch with the others around here." 

"I see," Baekhyun replied contently, getting a cup out of the cupboard and checking to see if it was cleaned properly. "I always take a coffee before lunch, it may be a strange habit I guess."

"I don't think so," Kyungsoo answered politely, observing his boss getting closer and trying to stay calm. "It's more common than you imagine."

Baekhyun chuckled, liking to hear these words.

"Okay, I'll take that," he said as he got even closer – much to Kyungsoo's despair. 

When the boy noticed, Baekhyun was already in front of him, a minimal distance between them both. He was taller. And he smelled so nice that Kyungsoo imagined for a few seconds if it would be so strange if he buried his face into his boss’s neck, in a very healthy boss-employee relationship. 

As if he was reading his mind, Mr. Byun grinned. 

And boy, did his smile do things to poor Kyungsoo’s heart.

"If you’ll just excuse me…" Baekhyun said, his hands caressing the cup and his eyes on the employee. His face was too close for Kyungsoo's health. The mystery in the air. "...You're in front of the coffee maker."

Kyungsoo widened his eyes and stepped out of the way, thinking he was definitely not doing _anything_ right, since he should be flirting with his boss and not getting distracted by Mr. Byun's lovable way. 

_He should take the charge._

"I'm sorry," he said a little later, watching Baekhyun put some coffee with two spoons of sugar in his cup before turning around to face him. 

"Don’t worry about it," Mr. Byun said with a smile. "Did you finish your coffee?"

"Yeah," he responded right away. "But I think I'll stay a little longer."

Baekhyun arched his eyebrows questionaly. 

"May I ask why?"

"To give you some company," Kyungsoo said boldly, putting his cup into the sink and looking at Baekhyun with defiant eyes. "But only if you want, _sir._ "

Mr. Byun liked how he said that.

"Having company is always great, Kyungsoo," his boss remarked. "But when it's your company, it's a pleasure."

Oh my.

"So I must stay," Kyungsoo answered without shame, too involved by the tension that was starting to build. "Since it's my job to please you."

Baekhyun smirked, trying to hide it behind his cup as Kyungsoo looked at him with intensity. Mr. Byun drank two sips of his coffee before coming closer to the other, with the excuse of placing his cup on the sink behind him — but not doing it right away. 

They were close, too close. And their eyes were locked in that moment, Kyungsoo had even forgotten about the prank for a minute, too busy looking at Baekhyun's brown eyes that seemed to shine with so much interest. Was he dreaming or his boss was flirting with him too?

No, he wasn't _just_ flirting. He was _hitting_ on him.

And he was even more sure of it when Mr. Byun opened his mouth to say, "There are many other ways you can please me."

And that was THE END of him.

Kyungsoo, who was so confident before due to the tension between them, finally broke and he got so flustered that the next thing he knew, Baekhyun's cup was turning on himself, drenching his boss’s pristine white dress shirt in coffee.. 

_Oh my fucking God._

  
  
  
  
  


S☉♡☉

  
  
  
  


"I'm so sorry," Kyungsoo said for the thousandth time, waiting outside the toilet as Mr. Byun changed his shirt after the _accident._ "Really, I'm so so sorry… I should have been more careful."

He heard Baekhyun's laugh through the door and he felt even worse. His boss was too good to him.

"You already said that," Mr. Byun replied. "Besides, I also _already_ said that's okay, it was an accident."

Kyungsoo pouted.

After the accident, he desperately tried to clean Baekhyun's shirt with a little cloth, but it obviously didn't work. In fact, it got worse and the white shirt turned brown in front of their eyes. Baekhyun said that it was okay and that he could go home to change, but Kyungsoo felt _so bad_ that, without thinking correctly, he offered the shirt he always kept inside his backpack — in case of emergency. And Mr. Byun, polite as ever, accepted it.

Too bad it was a Mario Bros shirt. A green one. With Yoshi on it. That seemed to be a little bit small for Baekhyun's body, but… that's what he had on him. 

When he came down the stairs to get his backpack, Jongdae just arched his eyebrows and made him promise that he would tell him everything as soon as he could. But to be honest, he just wished he could forget all that mess and wake up as if nothing had happened. Embarrassment was a constant word in his vocabulary these days… 

Anyway, Kyungsoo was pulled out from his thoughts when the door finally sprang open and Baekhyun walked out with pursed lips, as if he was trying hard not to laugh. Kyungsoo looked at him not understanding what could've possibly made him laugh in such a tragic situation, but he didn't need to guess too much as he saw how ridiculous Baekhyun looked in his shirt. 

That was not _sexy_ at all.

Kyungsoo tried not to laugh, but as soon as Baekhyun turned around and put a hand on his waist, asking _"_ How do I look?" He totally lost it.

They laughed together for about two minutes straight and when they tried to stop, they just laughed more. The shirt fit Baekhyun's body just fine around his stomach, waist and hips, but it was too small for his broad shoulders — since Kyungsoo's were narrow — and chest, that it looked about to burst at the seams. Honestly, Mr. Byun looked like an adult trying to enter pre-school and the thought just made Kyungsoo laugh harder.

After a while, they calmed down and Kyungsoo decided that Baekhyun would totally lose all the respect he had if he showed up with that ridiculous look. Suit trousers and Mario Bros shirt were definitely not the best fashion choice and he could hear all the others laughing from afar.

"Sir, you don't have to wear it _,"_ he tried to say, watching Baekhyun look at him attentively. "Your idea was so much better, I was stupid to even suggest this..."

"No, you weren’t!" his boss said, getting a little closer to him so they could look each other in the eyes. "Your intention was good and I appreciate that a lot. Besides, I really liked the shirt, so if you don't mind, I'll keep it for today." Baekhyun smiled brightly. 

"I don't really mind…" Kyungsoo spoke softly, too lost in Baekhyun's bright eyes. "I'm just worried you might feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not, I promise you," Baekhyun assured him. "By the way, I love Mario Bros."

Kyungsoo laughed sheepishly and said how he loved Mario Bros too.

And Mr. Byun was so sweet that he forgot to feel bad during the few minutes they talked about the old and legendary video game, until lunch time was over and Baekhyun suggested for him to go home since he had _"taken_ " all of Kyungsoo’s free time. Kyungsoo obviously tried to refuse, but the growling of his stomach made his boss insist until he finally gave up and decided to go home.

When they started to say their goodbye’s, Kyungsoo realized he didn't really want to go and that he liked spending time with Mr. Byun a little too much, even after accidentally spilling coffee on him and lending him his own Mario Bros shirt. He was, for the first time, comfortable in his presence and not stuttering or blushing every minute.

"So… this is goodbye for today," Mr. Byun declared. "Tomorrow, I'll give your shirt back."

Kyungsoo chuckled, remembering an important detail.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, sir," he replied, seeing Baekhyun opening his mouth in surprise. "You can give me back on Monday."

"Yeah, yeah… Sure," Baekhyun said with fake excitement, looking at Kyungsoo as if he was expecting something that the boy didn't catch. 

After the coffee incident, the _almost_ sexual tension between them dissipated completely and became a friendly one, much to Baekhyun's displeasure. But when Kyungsoo looked at his eyes the last time in that afternoon, he saw the same interest from before and suddenly he felt _conscious_ again, feeling his face burning and his heart beating faster than normal. 

"I should probably go now," Kyungsoo mumbled, pointing to his back and wanting to get out as fast as he could, before he combusted from so much _want._ "Goodbye, sir."

Baekhyun smiled, finding Kyungsoo's blushing face too adorable.

"Goodbye, Kyungsoo," Mr. Byun spoke softly, watching the other slowly walking away. 

That was interesting to say at least.

Jongdae had a lot to hear about.

  
  



	2. I flirted with my boss (look what happened!)

Untying his tie and opening a few buttons of his shirt quickly, Baekhyun finally felt able to breathe as he pressed the password of his front door to get into his house. He was honestly exhausted after the business dinner he just attended and couldn't wait to take a shower and just relax on his big ass bed — where he should have been since it was _Saturday._

Being a CEO was a great job, but it was also so tiring and so overwhelming that Baekhyun hated his job sometimes, especially when he needed to give up on his free time to work, meeting people and making connections for the company's sake. To be honest, he would pretty much prefer to stay at home playing games, exercising, eating pizza or simply doing nothing at all than working on weekends — since he worked every single week day —, but that was not always possible due his position. 

Sighing, Baekhyun stepped in through the threshold and exchanged his shoes for slippers before going to his kitchen to get a glass of water, thinking he must have missed the chance to play PUBG with his web friends, which made him feel even more upset.

As soon as he was done drinking water and feeling salty about his wasted Saturday, Baekhyun went to his room and quickly took off his clothes before going to the bathroom, not wanting to take so long in the shower since he was already too tired to waste more time than necessary. He didn't even listen to music as he usually did whenever he took a shower, taking only about 7 minutes to get clean and walking out of the bathroom completely naked after realizing he hadn't bothered to bring a towel to dry himself with.

Since he lived alone and no one except his personal secretary, Minseok, had the password to his house, walking around naked wasn't exactly a problem for Baekhyun and sometimes, he even liked to stop in front of a mirror to look at himself because _damn…_ he was hot. Chuckling at his own thought, Baekhyun opened his closet to pull out a towel to wrap around his waist, before stopping for a second when he caught a glance of that green shirt he borrowed from Kyungsoo, biting his lower lip and thinking how he wished he had seen him today, after the small but very anticipated interactions they shared.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Baekhyun liked his temporary employee — for strictly personal and sentimental matters — much more than the rest, and he didn't even try to hide it because he knew he was pretty shit at hiding things in the first place, but Kyungsoo obviously didn't know that and always seemed very shy and quiet next to him, which made things a little bit harder than he would like it to be. 

If it weren't for his YouTube channel, Baekhyun would probably die without knowing that his _crush_ was probably mutual and that Kyungsoo was actually much more interesting than he appeared to be, so he was thankful to have accidentally discovered his videos not so long ago. 

Baekhyun clearly remembered the day he had found out about _Sooya,_ he was just chilling on his couch and roaming through YouTube when a video with big colorful letters, and with _Kyungsoo's_ face on display appeared in his suggestions, startling him for a second. He was quick to click on the video, afraid of losing it from his sight, and was totally surprised by its content, feeling his eyes almost pop out of his head as he watched the usually shy and quiet Kyungsoo mischievously pulling a prank on a stranger.

That was exactly eight months ago, and it was one of the biggest plot twists of Baekhyun's life — which he liked quite a lot since he got to know Kyungsoo a little better after months of crushing on him from afar. 

Anyway, it was an unexpected but pleasing surprise to know all of that.

Pulling himself out from his thoughts, Baekhyun dried and dressed comfortably before throwing himself on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, already feeling a little bit sleepy. He contemplated for a moment on whether he should watch a movie or read a book to fall asleep easier, but he didn't get the opportunity to do either since his cell phone started ringing — making him roll his eyes at the possibility of it being a business call. Even so, he searched for his phone and smiled when he saw the caller ID.

It was Junmyeon.

Not even hesitating to pick up the call, Baekhyun cleared his throat before saying, “Hello?"

_“Hi, Baek!"_ Junmyeon replied with excitement in his voice. _“Missing me much?”_

“Hm, not really,” Baekhyun said, chuckling at Junmyeon’s little whine, “But I'm glad you called, I was about to sleep."

_“Why does it sound more like a complaint?"_ Junmyeon asked with a fake laugh. _“You should be glad I still call you, I'm a busy man, you know.”_

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but decided to ignore it.

“Why are you calling me now, by the way?” he asked after looking at the clock beside his bed. “It's kinda late."

_“Yes, I guess it is,"_ Junmyeon hummed. _“It's still 4:00 p.m here in Paris, so I think it's 10 p.m in Korea…?"_ he said thoughtfully. _“Anyway, I had no choice, you didn't pick up my calls earlier and I really wanted to talk to you about what happened.”_

“What happened? I was too busy working to know,” Baekhyun asked curiously before adding, “and it's 11 p.m, to be exact.”

Junmyeon snorted.

_“And you say_ I'm a _workaholic,"_ he teased a little, reminding Baekhyun of the times he used to say Junmyeon worked too much, even when he didn’t need to.. _“Working on a Saturday? I didn't expect this from you.”_

“Shut up,” Baekhyun answered with a chuckle, also remembering those times and thinking that his words came back to him in the worst way possible. “I didn't want to work at all, I just _had to_.”

_“If you say so…"_ Junmyeon said ironically, hearing Baekhyun complain a little. _“I just hope you're taking good care of yourself, since you live on your own.”_

“I'm pretty sure I'm capable of doing that, I'm about to turn thirty next month,” Baekhyun retorted, remembering the fact that Junmyeon never lost the habit of treating him like a younger brother — even with them being the same age. “Don't worry too much, I'm totally fine.”

_“That's good to hear, Mr. Byun,"_ Junmyeon mumbled in a silly tone. _“But if you need anything you can call me, okay? I'll fly back to you right away."_

Baekhyun made a disapproving sound.

“Your boyfriend would be jealous if he heard you talking like that…” he pointed out, clearly messing with Junmyeon. 

_“He wouldn't, he knows my heart belongs to him,”_ Junmyeon replied purposely cute, making Baekhyun snort. _“But since we're talking about stuff like that, I called you to ask if you have watched Sooya's most recent video? I'm really curious to know your reaction.”_

Baekhyun frowned. He hasn’t logged onto his Youtube account at all today. He’d wasted his morning sleeping, trying to catch up on all the missed sleep during the week. The afternoon was spent trying on suits that Minseok had bought for his impromptu dinner. He had no time to watch Kyungsoo most recent video — wasn't he on hiatus?

“I haven't," he finally answered. “But why are you curious about my reaction? Is it something bad?”

_“No, of course not!”_ Junmyeon cut out any possible wild idea. _“It's actually funny and kinda… sexy? Well, at least in the beginning.”_

“Sexy?” Baekhyun's voice got louder without him noticing. “What the hell?”

_“Watch it,”_ Junmyeon suggested, laughing a little. _“You can call me after, I'll probably be free since it's Saturday.”_

“Idiot,” Baekhyun murmured softly. “Okay, I'll watch it.”

_“I'm hanging up then,"_ he said. “ _Bye, Baek.”_

“Bye, Myeon," Baekhyun replied. “I missed you.”

Junmyeon laughed out loud and said, _“I know.”_ before finally hanging up.

After the call, Baekhyun still waited a few seconds to control his own heart, feeling anxious and curious about Kyungsoo's video. But it didn't take too long for him to grab his phone and pull open his Youtube account, looking at his subscriptions and having heart palpitations when he saw a new video was uploaded on _Sooya_ after a long time. The thumbnail was eye-catching in itself, full of hearts and colorful words, but what really caught his attention was the name of the video — which was something like _“I flirted with my boss and look what happened!” —_ , making his eyes widen.

He didn't hesitate to click on the video, though, and he was shocked to see himself on Kyungsoo's Youtube channel, not knowing exactly what to feel at first and just watching it with his mouth open. The video was not too long, with just 3 minutes of them flirting before the unfortunate event that messed everything up, and it ended so fast that Baekhyun saw himself repeating it just to catch the details he might have missed.

On the second watch, he noticed that his face was blurred to not be exposed and also the funny and cute editing of the video, wondering who did the work for Kyungsoo — since it was not his style to put hearts, flowers and cute emoticons on his videos. It was strange to watch himself in a video he didn't know was being taken, but Baekhyun enjoyed seeing how their dynamic worked, thinking deep inside that they would probably be a great couple if they got to know each other better.

Baekhyun watched the video at least five times, smiling like a fool and even laughing of embarrassment at this attempt of flirting — that apparently worked —, not even caring to the fact he was _kind of_ used for entertainment after understanding why Kyungsoo was acting so differently yesterday, because he truly felt the interest was mutual.

In the end, he scrolled past the comments and enjoyed the messages saying how they looked good together — even with their faces blurred, making him laugh — before falling asleep with a big smile on his face and with the thought that he definitely liked Kyungsoo more than he should on his mind, since they weren't close in any way… _yet._

One thing was for sure, Baekhyun couldn't wait to get to know him better and that video came at the right time. 

He was ready to finally get closer to him.

  
  
  


S☉♡☉

  
  
  


Monday was definitely the most stressful day of the week for Baekhyun. He always had to wake up at 5:30 to exercise for at least one hour — since he needed to be in shape to keep his good image as a CEO —; be ready at 7:00 because Minseok hated delays and would always tighten his tie a little harder if he dared to waste one more minute than necessary; be at the company at 7:30 because he needed to set an example to his employees and stay there until he finished all of his schedules, no matter what time was. 

It was so stressful that he would usually forget to eat — skipping his lunch hour and drinking coffee instead if it wasn't for Minseok, who always made him eat properly — locking himself in the office, being the only day of the week that he wasn't necessarily in a good mood… or in a mood good enough to interact with his employees how he was used to.

However, that Monday was definitely hitting different, since he allowed himself to wake up a little bit later, exercising just for half an hour and getting ready just in time for Minseok’s arrival, eating his breakfast comfortably and even smiling brightly when his secretary asked if everything was alright since he was in a _very good_ mood. 

As usual, he greeted everyone when he arrived at work, but in a much brighter tone, making them wonder that something good might have happened — and they were not exactly wrong. He went to his office with a big smile on his face, sitting on his chair with an enthusiasm Minseok hadn't seen since he took over his father's business (which was five years ago) and asking him what was the schedule for the day. 

Minseok blinked a few times, confused about Baekhyun's behavior, but decided not to say anything regarding it. 

“Here's the schedule for today, sir,” he said politely, handing the tablet to his boss. “I noticed you've been working too much on Monday, so I made an effort to balance everything this week.” 

Baekhyun smiled even wider and answered, “Thank you, Seokkie.”

Minseok snorted, making a face. “I already asked you to not call me that at work, sir.”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun said sincerely, taking Minseok's wish seriously and correcting himself, “Thank you, Mr. Kim.” 

“Better." Minseok approved. “You're welcome, sir.”

“You can leave now, Mr. Kim,” Baekhyun mumbled softly, already taking a look at his schedule. “I'll call you if necessary.”

“Alright, sir," Minseok replied, leaving the room.

Baekhyun took his time organizing himself, deciding to do what was more important first and making sure to have some time for lunch. He spent all his morning busy with work, but he would always look at his clock anxiously as he remembered his plans for the day.

When the clock struck 11:30 a.m, Baekhyun stopped everything he was doing and took a long breath to calm his own nerves. He hardly felt so nervous, but lately he had noticed that he was always a little nervous when it came to Kyungsoo, especially when he was planning to do something to bring them closer.

Managing to feel a little less anxious, Baekhyun finally took the phone to call Minseok, waiting just a few seconds to be answered and asking him to _please_ bring Kyungsoo to his office because he had some matters to discuss with him — using the most convincing tone he could use.

Obviously, Minseok immediately noticed that _this was why_ he was in such a good mood, but didn't say anything at all — since they were at work — and guaranteed he would bring Kyungsoo to him in five minutes. 

Baekhyun patiently waited as he mentally practiced what he should say first, thinking he was worrying too much about such a _small_ and _silly_ thing, but he couldn't help himself, because he felt he kind of lost his practice at flirting long ago. If he remembered correctly, it had been a long time since he was truly interested in someone, precisely since he was named CEO and his life took a very different turn than he planned. It had been a long time since he felt like really investing time and energy into knowing, flirting and _maybe_ dating someone, because in the past few years all he had was casual sex here and there — which was not something he was exactly proud of, considering his personality.

The point was it was the first time in a long time that Baekhyun felt his heart doing that funny thing in his chest, and he was incredibly enjoying it… So he wanted to do his best when it came to love.

When he least expected, someone knocked on his door and brought him back to reality, making him compose himself before answering, “You may come in.”

As soon as he heard this, Kyungsoo opened the door and smiled shyly, half his body hidden behind the wood.

“Did you ask to see me, sir?” he asked in a low tone, looking absolutely adorable with his big eyes shining bright.

Baekhyun smiled wide, nodding a few times and saying, “Yes, please, come in.”

Kyungsoo complied, entering the room and closing the door carefully while holding a folder. Then he stood there awkwardly, looking at Baekhyun like a deer in the headlights, not knowing what he might want to discuss and imagining many strange scenarios within seconds.

In the meantime, Baekhyun was looking at him fondly, thinking he looked even cuter than the last time he saw him — his well-cut, black hair and not so long bangs were a little messy while his lips were turning into a worried pout — and containing his own tongue that was itching to say how cute he was. Instead, he cleared his throat and said, “Please, have a seat.”

Which Kyungsoo obviously obeyed.

They would probably just stay there silently if it depended on their initial awkwardness to talk to each other, but Baekhyun did his best to start a conversation as he remembered the excuse he had up his sleeves.

“So…” he started, smiling kindly. “You must be wondering why I called you here.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, in an attempt to be polite, and waited for his boss to proceed.

“I called you because I have something to give back to you,” Baekhyun went straight to the point, opening a locker and taking a fancy bag from inside before handing it to Kyungsoo. “I made good use of it, thank you.”

Baekhyun smiled, making Kyungsoo blush immediately when he remembered what it was _._

“You don't need to thank me, sir,” he answered, feeling embarrassed and a little guilty about what happened last Friday. “If I hadn't accidentally spilled coffee on you, you wouldn't need to use it.”

“For the thousandth time… it's okay. As a fan of Mario Bros, I had a good time,” Baekhyun assured with a chuckle, finding Kyungsoo's pouting too adorable for his own sake. “By the way, I think maybe it stretched a little bit? Since I'm… bigger?” He made a face about his choice of word. “I mean, my shoulders and chest are a little broader, if you hadn't noticed,” he explained, feeling awkward talking about his body proportions, and decided to stop explaining. “Sorry about that. I also washed it in case you wanted to use it again.”

“Thank you, sir," Kyungsoo replied, thinking he would probably sleep clinging to his shirt starting from today. “And I honestly don't mind… the shirt was kind of tight,” he lied to make his boss feel better, which worked.

“Well, that's a relief," Baekhyun said with a smile. “I was already planning to buy you a new one... If you want I can still do it, of course.”

“No need, sir," Kyungsoo stated anxiously, blushing at the thought of Baekhyun buying a new shirt for him. “I'm sure it must fit just fine.”

“If you say so…” Baekhyun mumbled softly, looking at Kyungsoo straight in the eye for a second and smiling fondly as he shyly looked away. He unconsciously diverted his attention to his lips and remembered something important as he did that. “By the way, I just remembered I asked you to check out that lipstick advertisement, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo answered, taking his folder and handing it to Baekhyun. “At first I thought you called me to ask about that.” He chuckled a little. “I hope my suggestions are helpful.”

“I'm sure they are,” Baekhyun said, giving Kyungsoo a look so confident and so _hot_ that he felt like loosening his tie a little. “You never disappoint me.”

Kyungsoo laughed awkwardly, but thanked him anyway, as Baekhyun started to read his project, his expression a little indecipherable. It took about two minutes for him to finish it and, as soon as he did, Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo with a big and proud smile as he said, “I liked it.”

Making Kyungsoo sigh in relief before answering, “Thank you, sir.”

“Obviously, you have to do a few changes here and there to make it even better, but I can help you with that,” Baekhyun stated, thinking it wouldn't be so hard and noticing what he had just suggested before adding, “if you want, of course.” 

“It would be an honor, sir…” Kyungsoo said, feeling flattered at the idea of working with his boss so directly. “But I suppose I can't accept it.”

Baekhyun frowned a little, confused about his answer. “Why not?”

“Because I'm just an ordinary intern, sir, I don't think I should take your time to help me with something I should learn by myself," he explained, noticing a disappointed look on Baekhyun's face. “I appreciate your kindness, though.”

“I think you shouldn't think so low about yourself, Kyungsoo-ssi,” Baekhyun answered. “You're not an ordinary employee, every single person who works here has values and talents, I would be glad to work with everyone if I could.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, thinking about what to say, but before he could answer properly, they heard a knock on the door and Minseok appeared to say it was already lunchtime before disappearing as quickly as he had come.

Noticing Kyungsoo was still thoughtful about their conversation, Baekhyun didn't think twice before getting up from his chair and asking, “Would you like to have lunch with me?" — in a surge of courage that would probably scare him if he was in his perfect state of mind. “Since your colleagues probably already went… I can be your company today,” he justified. “I know a nice restaurant around here.”

Kyungsoo blinked many times, confused about the sudden invitation, but ended up smiling and accepting after thinking he shouldn't waste the chance to spend more time alone with his boss — after all, he didn't know when he would have the same opportunity again, even though he was panicking inside.

“Yes, sir,” he said softly. “It sounds great.”

“Let's go then,” Baekhyun said, trying to hide his excitement as he went to the door and opened it for Kyungsoo, who got up and passed through it immediately, visibly blushing.

While following behind him, Baekhyun concluded that Monday was definitely hitting different... Much better than he was used to.

  
  
  


[>>>]

  
  
  


Sitting comfortably and looking at Kyungsoo across the table discreetly, Baekhyun was thinking about ways to break the silence and start a conversation. He always had to make an effort to do that, since Kyungsoo was really shy – at least with him – and would never start a conversation by himself.

Usually, Baekhyun had no problem in making people feel comfortable around him, but when it came to Kyungsoo, he always felt like he was failing – although he _did_ try his best.

They were at the nice restaurant Baekhyun had suggested, that was just a little far from the company and discreet enough that no one could conveniently see them together, choosing their orders in a silence that was starting to bother them both. They had made small conversation in Baekhyun’s Audi, in their five minutes trip to the restaurant, but as soon as they got inside the establishment, they fell silent.

Sometimes Baekhyun would steal glances and see that Kyungsoo was looking at him, shying away almost immediately. But that was that, nothing else.

Tired of thinking instead of talking, Baekhyun closed the menu and asked, “Have you decided on what you want to order?”, so suddenly that it startled Kyungsoo a little bit.

“Yes, sir,” he answered sheepishly, also closing his menu and adding, “I want spaghetti…?”

“Was that a question?” Baekhyun asked with an amused smile, watching Kyungsoo blush a little and thinking he was cute for the thousandth time that day.

“No, sir,” Kyungsoo replied, a little more confident, even straightening his back a little. _So cute._ “I want spaghetti, please.”

“Very well,” Baekhyun said, calling the waiter right after and looking at Kyungsoo attentively as they waited. He thought for a second before deciding to say, “By the way, since we’re outside the work, I think we can drop the formalities…” he suggested carefully. “You can just call me Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo widened his eyes, clearly surprised by the suggestion.

“I mean, you don’t have to,” Baekhyun quickly added, afraid that he might have sounded bossy. “Just if you want, of course.”

Noticing that his boss was a little embarrassed, Kyungsoo softened his expression and smiled, saying shyly, “Okay, Baekhyun. You can call me just Kyungsoo too.”

Baekhyun beamed, ready to reply something funny, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the waiter arrived and said sorry for the wait — since the restaurant was full that Monday. Kind as ever, Baekhyun just smiled and ordered their dishes, surprising Kyungsoo when he ordered lasagna, because he thought his boss would prefer something more sophisticated.

When the waiter finally left, Baekhyun turned to him and frowned a little before asking, “Is everything okay?”

Kyungsoo instantly nodded, thinking he might have let his surprise be very clear. “Yeah, it is,” he answered. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Baekhyun squinted, but didn’t insist, instead choosing another topic to talk about. “So… how is your day going? Much work to do?’’

“Yes, Monday is always a busy day,” Kyungsoo stated in knowledge. “I was working on that project and also helping Jongdae with some stuff.”

“Yes, it is,” Baekhyun agreed, sighing tiredly. “It’s the worst day of the week in my opinion.”

“I think Sunday can be worse,” Kyungsoo mumbled, wrinkling his nose and making Baekhyun laugh. “I really dislike it.”

“Why though?” he asked curiously. “It’s just a boring day to me.”

“Exactly!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. _“It is_ boring, nothing ever happens and that’s absolutely horrible.”

Baekhyun chuckled, amused by his explanation. “I think I got your point…” he said. “But I still hate Mondays more.”

Kyungsoo hummed, thinking about how it should be a tiring day to Baekhyun and saying, “Understandable.” 

They smiled at each other and Baekhyun took the opportunity to keep the conversation going. He asked what Kyungsoo liked to do in his spare time and discovered they actually had some things in common, like the fact that they were both house made fairies who preferred to stay at home watching movies or playing games; and the fact they were both equally bad at cooking. They shared embarrassing stories about how Kyungsoo almost set fire to his kitchen when he tried to follow a recipe and about how Baekhyun often switched salt for sugar – as if it were something to be proud of.

While they ate, they kept talking about random topics such as movies they were excited to see in the theaters and favorite animes of the season – which Baekhyun ranted about his undying love for _Fruits Basket_ and Kyungsoo listened patiently, remembering he was such a fan of _Prince of Tennis_ that he even cried. He wasn’t exactly in position to judge since he cried about a fucking sports anime.

They got along so well that Kyungsoo definitely forgot about formalities and even felt able to laugh at Baekhyun jokes, discovering his boss was actually much more approachable than he thought. Baekhyun obviously noticed it and made his best to keep everything as smooth as possible, until their plates were empty and the lunch hour was over.

One hour went by so quickly that when Baekhyun looked at his expensive wristwatch and informed them they passed the time, Kyungsoo was astonished. They literally talked as if they were longtime friends for one hour and at the same time it was heartwarming, but it was also a little bit scary, since there were boundaries he set for himself about his boss.

Kyungsoo was so spaced out that he didn’t even notice that Baekhyun had already paid the bill and got startled when he felt Baekhyun’s hand on his own, touching it so softly that he had no courage to push it away. _He didn’t want to._

“You good?” Baekhyun asked, making Kyungsoo smile almost instantly at his informal way to address him and nod.

“Yes, I’m good,” he replied, feeling his heart flutter because Baekhyun was smiling back, so beautifully it was hard not to cross the table and kiss the little mole above his lip. “I’m more than good, actually.”

“That’s… _good,”_ Baekhyun said, chuckling at his choice of words and caressing Kyungsoo hand before asking, “Shall we go back now?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo agreed, visibly happy. “We shall.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun mumbled, still smiling and hesitantly letting go of Kyungsoo's hand. “Let's go.”

Even though their hands were no longer touching when they got up and left the place, Kyungsoo could still feel Baekhyun's soft touch on his skin — Baekhyun could feel it too.

It felt warm.

  
  
  


S☉♡☉

  
  
  


Surprisingly, Baekhyun didn't need to think of any excuses to talk to Kyungsoo anymore, because the next time they saw each other, on Thursday, the boy was the one who spoke with him first, asking if they could talk and inviting him to drink coffee after work — which was really unexpected, but very pleasing to hear.

Obviously, Baekhyun felt really happy about the invitation — almost counting down the hours until he got to see Kyungsoo again and wondering what he could possibly want, but at the same time, trying to contain himself from getting any high and unrealistic expectations. But he felt even happier when he got to know what Kyungsoo wanted, delighted by the idea of being useful to him.

At the moment Kyungsoo sheepishly said he had thought better of his proposal and asked if Baekhyun was still interested in helping with his project, the CEO could hardly believe his own ears and it took him a few seconds to fully process it before obviously agreeing _._ How could he say no to Kyungsoo and those big and pretty eyes that seemed to shine so brightly? He was definitely weak for those eyes _(and_ lips that gave him the most beautiful smile when he said yes) and he wasn't ashamed to admit it (at least) to himself. 

Therefore, they decided to meet three times a week _,_ after regular working hours, because of Baekhyun's busy schedule. Since he was a temporary employee, Kyungsoo didn't work every day — just Monday, Thursday and Friday —, so it was easy for him to deal with their arrangement and it seemed it would work perfectly fine for both of them. 

After discussing the details, they smiled at each other and shook their hands gently, with the promise that they would do their best starting the next day. (If someone asked, Baekhyun would probably risk saying that moment was what really changed the status of their relationship — from non-existent to _very much_ existent. Honestly life changing.)

And they kept the promise, even not knowing how it would go.

The first day was a little bit awkward since Kyungsoo was visibly nervous at the idea of working with his boss so directly, feeling pressured and thinking he was too young and too inexperienced to plan an advertising of a big cosmetic brand — after all, he was just an intern and even though he had minor in advertising, he wasn't so sure it would work. However, Baekhyun did his best to lighten up the mood, assuring him they would do an excellent job together and saying that everything was fine, even showing a bit more of his playful side just to see Kyungsoo more relaxed.

The second day was better, they had made progress both in the project and in getting to know each other better. As they worked with initial ideas, they also talked about music taste and discovered they were both musically inclined and declared fans of R&B and soul — which surprised Baekhyun, since he thought Kyungsoo was more of the indie type. (Kyungsoo was kind of offended by it, but felt better when Baekhyun said he had a rock band when he was younger).

The third day was funny because they got so engaged in a conversation about their least favorite food — in which Kyungsoo said there was nothing he couldn't eat, declaring himself a food lover, and Baekhyun said he _hated_ cucumber, remembering unfortunate events including the vegetable — that work was basically forgotten during these two hours. They ended up having dinner together, deciding they were too hungry to work properly, and had a _very_ good time eating and chatting like old friends.

The following days were all interesting and fun, they would work and talk for hours, often going to dinner after and closing the distance between them slowly but surely. Silence wasn't a problem anymore, they filled it with laughs, long debates about the most ridiculous theories going around the internet or simply fun facts and memories about themselves. 

Baekhyun learned a lot about Kyungsoo within two weeks, he could read him a bit better now than before, recognizing some of his multiple expressions, knowing when he was worried, upset or simply embarrassed — with that cute little pout on his lips and flushed face. He was also in the process of discovering the mystery behind his different ways to show himself, listening to him patiently and learning so many details… He would probably never get tired of his deep and beautiful voice.

Kyungsoo also learned a lot about Baekhyun, realizing he was not so different from himself — as he had thought in the beginning — and getting even more charmed by him. Besides being really handsome, Baekhyun was also funny, playful and so _young_ that it didn't even seem like he was about to turn thirty in the next month. It was surprisingly easy to forget about Baekhyun’s position when they were alone – dropping the formalities – and, in consequence, Kyungsoo’s little crush was getting catastrophically bigger.

Obviously, they still had a lot to learn about each other, but they definitely made progress in those two weeks, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Sometimes they would even flirt — because Baekhyun was naturally flirty and he loved to see Kyungsoo’s adorable face turning red because of him — and exchange small touches like hands touching _not so_ accidentally...

But it was only on their last meeting that things took a different turn, a better turn. It was Friday night, everyone had already gone home — even Minseok, that would usually stay a little longer just in case Baekhyun needed something — and everything was a little… off. Silence took over the room when they both remembered that they just needed to add the final details and they would be finally done, which was not exactly a good thing since it meant that they wouldn't see each other as much as they did in the past few days.

To be completely honest, the project they were working on wasn't that big — in fact, it was relatively small since it was about a unisex lipstick — and it only took them two long weeks to finish it because they would often talk instead doing the job.

The thing was… it was so good to spend time together that Baekhyun was reluctant to let go, so was Kyungsoo.

So there they were: finally finishing the project while sitting in front of each other silently. Kyungsoo was concentrated on his laptop, typing so fast that was hard to accompany and avoiding Baekhyun's eyes — afraid of saying something stupid since he was in his feelings today. Baekhyun was also concentrated, but in _Kyungsoo,_ stealing glances and thinking what kind of reaction he would have _if_ he asked him out, since it has been his wish for a long time now.

However, they were so deep in their own thoughts that it took a while to finish everything before they were finally done. Kyungsoo was the first to talk.

“I finished it!" he exclaimed, smiling happily and relieved before adding, “Fucking finally!” only to cover his own mouth when he realised he just cursed in front of his boss, who, in turn, stopped what he was doing and chuckled at his cute reaction.

“Congrats!” Baekhyun answered proudly, smiling and giving him a thumbs up. “You did really well!"

“Thanks to you,” Kyungsoo replied automatically, really believing it was all thanks to Baekhyun, who had the patience to help him with every single detail — even his presentation slide. “If it wasn’t for you I wouldn't have improved so much.”

“No, no, no,” Baekhyun said in turn. “The credit is all yours, I just helped with adjustments.”

Kyungsoo automatically pouted, feeling bad at the thought of taking all the credit and saying, “The credit is ours, _sir,”_ with so much conviction that it made Baekhyun smile.

“Baekhyun,” he corrected, reminding him of their agreement of calling each other’s name outside work. Well, they technically _were_ at work, but still... “For you is always Baekhyun... at least when we are alone.” He chuckled.

Kyungsoo predictably blushed and answered sheepishly, “Sorry, sometimes it slips.” 

“No need to feel sorry, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun assured him. “I just like to hear you calling my name.”

_Flirting mode: on._

Feeling his face redden, Kyungsoo decided to change the topic before he got even more flustered. He asked, “Anyway… do you wanna see it? The final version of the project?”

“Sure,” Baekhyun said, grinning, before getting up from his chair — startling Kyungsoo for a second. Then he came around the table and stood behind him. “Show me, please.”

Kyungsoo immediately shivered, but tried to maintain his posture while selecting the final version of the project and forgetting about how close they were, since he could feel Baekhyun's presence _everywhere_. But he was so aware about their closeness that it was hard to ignore, suddenly feeling hot.

“Here it is!” he announced, trying to divert his attention to his laptop. “Let me know if I need to change anything.”

Baekhyun just hummed, leaning over Kyungsoo’s shoulder to see better and saying, “Excuse me.” In such a low tone that it sent shivers directly to a _very_ sensitive area of Kyungsoo’s body. He instinctively flinched, closing his legs. _It was not the time to be horny,_ he thought.

Attentive to every reaction of Kyungsoo’s body, Baekhyun smirked and kept his position, taking a look at the project and feeling instantly proud of Kyungsoo’s hard work, admiring the provisory ad he developed. “It’s perfect, _Soo,”_ he complimented, not even realizing the nickname that came so naturally from his mouth. “It’s really, really good.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo answered sheepishly, feeling awkward that he couldn't _see_ Baekhyun while thanking him, just feeling his breath very close to his neck. His heart started to beat fast. “It was a pleasure to work with you,” he said with no bad intentions at all, noticing a few seconds after that it might have sounded weird. _He_ was feeling weird.

Baekhyun chuckled and didn’t hesitate to answer, sly as ever, “Oh, believe me… the pleasure was mine," just to see Kyungsoo’s ears turning red, as he _loved_ to see.

But what Baekhyun didn’t expect was that Kyungsoo would act differently this time, turning to him and looking at him with the same big and pretty eyes… that were unusually glowing with so much _want._

The air seemed to escape from Baekhyun's lungs before the urge to kiss him took over his entire body. _He was so screwed_. He never wanted to kiss a mouth so bad in his entire life and it was physically torturing him not to. And when Kyungsoo said, in such a _sexy_ voice, “You’re wrong, the pleasure was mutual,” Baekhyun totally lost it, leaning over to kiss him at the same time Kyungsoo pulled his suit to bring him closer.

They both moaned when their lips finally connected, finding a pace very quickly. Kyungsoo’s plump lips fitted just perfectly to Baekhyun’s thin ones, and their tongues involved almost immediately when Kyungsoo sucked Baekhyun's bottom lip and Baekhyun took the chance to slide his tongue in his mouth, making everything even better.

Kyungsoo's hands were firmly gripping Baekhyun's suit to keep him close while Baekhyun's hands were holding his face gently — in contrast to the kiss, that wasn’t gentle at all. In fact, they were kissing so desperately that it didn’t take long for them to realize the position was uncomfortable before changing it when Baekhyun broke the kiss just to turn Kyungsoo’s chair and grab him by the waist, pulling him closer to his own body.

Their bodies stuck together and it felt _so good_ that Kyungsoo gasped before Baekhyun kissed him again, so hungry that it was hard not to soften in his arms – _strong arms_ , as he always had imagined. Baekhyun’s hands went directly to his hips, squeezing hard, as his own hands went to his hair, digging his fingers almost gently.

Kyungsoo stifled a groan when his back hit the table, but released it when Baekhyun’s hands held his thighs and put him on the table. They broke the kiss just to breathe and laughed breathlessly as they looked each other in the eye, so fondly that left no room to think it was just the heat of the moment.

Yet, Baekhyun asked, “Is this… okay?” Just to be sure that Kyungsoo wanted this as much as he did, restraining himself from going back to kiss him and stroking his leg while he waited for a reply.

Kyungsoo first nodded and then gently pulled Baekhyun by the tie, before saying, close to his mouth, “ _Yes_ ”, kissing him hungrily after that.

In fact, as they kissed and touched after waiting for _so long,_ Kyungsoo just made sure that everything was more than okay. It was perfect.

Baekhyun certainly agreed.


	3. We went out on a date and… we kissed!

Breathing deeply and trying not to stare at Baekhyun, Kyungsoo was having problems identifying if the most recent episodes were real or just his imagination. He did have a _very_ fertile imagination and it wouldn't be the first time he imagined himself kissing Baekhyun, so his concern was pretty much valid.

However, none of his fantasies had been so real to the point of feeling Baekhyun's touches still lingering on his skin, making him shiver just remembering what had happened. He could still _feel_ Baekhyun’s lips on his own and that was driving him insane because he never thought that his wild dreams would become reality one day. It was too much of a k-drama to be true.

Therefore, everything indicated that _that_ was real and he didn't know how to react now that the fire had gone down, embarrassment taking over his body as he remembered how bold he was, basically throwing himself in his boss’ arms. It was _too_ much and they definitely crossed the line between professional and personal relationships… He just couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing _yet._

They were in Baekhyun's car, on a short, quiet trip to Kyungsoo's house, after deciding they needed to go home — because they spent _too much_ time at the office, working and doing other stuff not related to work at all. They also decided that their usual dinner could be postponed to another day — since at the moment they got separated, realization hit them both, and it seemed too much to handle in just one night, such an overwhelming but _funny_ feeling.

Usually, Kyungsoo would discreetly watch Baekhyun driving, admiring how sexy he looked with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his thigh, all confident and _hot._ But now he was feeling too embarrassed to even _glance_ at him, choosing to stay quiet because he was afraid of saying something stupidly emotional.

It would be totally silent if it wasn't for Baekhyun's car radio playing a random song _._ Kyungsoo was facing the window, too deep in his thoughts, while Baekhyun was busy driving, looking at him every time the traffic light turned red — just waiting for a reaction, a word, or something to demonstrate that he didn't regret it. Even so, the mood wasn't _bad_ at all, just… confused, thoughtful.

Stopping at one of the last traffic lights before reaching Kyungsoo's house, Baekhyun sighed and decided to start a conversation, too worried to be quiet. He opened and closed his mouth two times before deciding what to say exactly.

“You're so quiet…” he finally expressed his concern, looking at Kyungsoo with worry in his eyes and wondering if he was being evasive before adding, “Are you alright?"

Kyungsoo immediately looked back at him, realizing that maybe he was being rude and giving the impression that he was ignoring him on purpose — which was not true.

“Yeah, yeah… I'm alright, I'm more than alright!" he answered, chuckling nervously and raising his hand in fake enthusiasm. “Sorry if I'm being too quiet, I'm just… _distracted.”_

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows curiously, then smirked. “If you say so...” he said before asking, in a flirty tone, “May I ask _what_ is keeping you distracted?”

 _You,_ Kyungsoo thought, but didn't say it, choosing to say, “Just some random things.”

“Which things?” Baekhyun questioned, starting to drive again and restraining himself from putting a hand on Kyungsoo's thigh since he didn't know if they were close enough for that yet. _Such an annoying gentleman,_ Junmyeon would say and maybe he was right. “If you don't mind sharing, of course.”

Kyungsoo bit his lips, thinking if he should be honest or keep it to himself. They had just made out at the office, he honestly didn't think it was a real possibility, so he was still in shock and he didn’t know the right thing to say.

In the end, he chose to be honest.

“Things like me and you…” he trailed off a little, not knowing how to complete the sentence. “It's keeping my mind busy.”

Baekhyun smiled more relieved, since he was afraid that Kyungsoo had chosen to ignore what happened.

“Do you regret it?” he asked directly — because there was no point in hiding his worry — and tried to keep himself calm as he waited for a reply.

Kyungsoo widened his eyes when he heard such an absurd question. There was no way he could regret it, so he exclaimed, “No, of course I don't!” making clear that there was no space for regrets. _At least for him._ “Do you?” he asked back.

“I don't,” Baekhyun answered immediately, beaming and looking at Kyungsoo quickly before putting his eyes on the road again. “In fact, I've waited for this for a long time so I'm truly happy.”

Kyungsoo frowned, surprised by Baekhyun's confession, and questioned, “Have you?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun chuckled, finding Kyungsoo's reaction cute — as everything about him — and continued, “To be honest, I thought I was really obvious about my crush on you, but I guess I should have been even more.”

Kyungsoo laughed nervously, feeling his face burn of embarrassment as he remembered some hints Baekhyun gave him — which he ignored because he thought it was just his deluded mind playing tricks again. Yeah, he was dumb. And slow. And Jongdae was right this whole time, which was the _worst._ He could die already.

“Sorry,” that was all he could say, restraining himself to not whine. “I guess _I_ should have been more perceptive.”

Baekhyun smiled softly and allowed himself to take Kyungsoo's hand, caressing it gently, before saying, “Perhaps you should.” He laughed when Kyungsoo sighed deeply. “But I think you're cute, so you're forgiven.”

Kyungsoo nearly gasped at the compliment, definitely not used to hearing his boss calling him cute — or anything not related to his skills at work — and said, “Thank you.” so awkwardly that he felt the urge to slap his own face. _He should recompose._

Baekhyun just chuckled and slowed the car down, parking it in front of Kyungsoo's house so silently that he just noticed they arrived when Baekhyun announced, “Here we are.” 

Kyungsoo looked outside the window quickly, seeing they were really there and feeling somewhat disappointed before noticing what kind of weird thoughts he was having. Then he looked at Baekhyun and felt his heart twitch a little — which had become something regular in those last weeks — because _damn,_ his boss was so beautiful, like… _so beautiful,_ that it made him want to kiss him _forever_ , which probably wouldn't be enough. 

(He also wanted to do other things than kissing, but he was trying to be decent here.)

As if he was reading his mind and seeing all his not-so decent thoughts, Baekhyun smirked and let go of his hand gently to take off his seatbelt. Then he got closer and took Kyungsoo's seatbelt off for him — another k-drama cliché that made Kyungsoo think that Baekhyun might watch it too —, taking the chance to look at him closely and smiling beautifully.

“You're so beautiful… you know that?” Baekhyun asked rhetorically, staring down to Kyungsoo's lips and biting his own unconsciously. “I'm definitely not done kissing you.”

Kyungsoo shivered at his confession and decided to play along, seeing there was no use to be shy after what they did. It was consensual and totally legal, what was he afraid of? He was already too into Baekhyun to go back now.

“So why don't you kiss me?” he asked in a low tone, admiring the mole above Baekhyun's lip and looking back at his eyes with so much want that it should be glowing.

Baekhyun groaned and took no time to do exactly what he just suggested, placing his hands on Kyungsoo's waist while Kyungsoo's hands went straight to his hair, digging his fingers as their lips met slowly, but so deeply that they could just moan in each other's mouths. Their tongues practically played during the kiss, in a perfect syntony, and it felt so good and intimate that they both smiled contently when they separated to breathe, before returning to kiss one more time.

They kissed at least three times before Baekhyun decided to stop, letting go of Kyungsoo's lips reluctantly and sighing as if it was the most difficult decision he had to make — not before giving him many pecks. He moved away and looked at him with a fond yet regretful expression, since he really wanted to kiss him all night long — and maybe do other rated things —, but he didn't come back with his decision.

He was such a brave warrior. The bravest. Because he needed to be really brave to resist Kyungsoo's cute and _unhappy_ pouting displayed only for him.

“Are you done?” Kyungsoo asked with a bit of sadness on his voice, his eyes still closed. If Baekhyun knew him better, he would know the boy was about to _whine._ “I don't think you kissed me enough.”

Baekhyun laughed softly, amused by the incredible discovery that Kyungsoo turned even cuter after a good kiss. Or a lot of good kisses. 

“I agree with you, Soo,” he said spontaneously, watching him open his eyes after hearing the nickname. “I'm still not done kissing you, but I think I should go for now… before we get _too excited_.”

Kyungsoo blushed, realizing what he meant and thinking it wouldn't be bad if they did. Of course, he would never admit it out loud. “I see,” he said and then asked, “So… I should get inside?” 

It sounded so much like a question that it made Baekhyun chuckle before saying, “Yeah, you should…” and adding in a provocative tone, “But don't worry, I still plan to kiss you a lot more after today.”

Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose and made a face at his presumption, retorting almost immediately, “Who said I am worried?” even though he was indeed worried. 

“Are you not?” Baekhyun asked in fake disappointment, seeing Kyungsoo shake his head and hiding a smile. “That's a shame, but my offer is still on. From now on, I'll kiss you almost every day,” he announced boldly. “Do you have any objections?”

Kyungsoo pretended to think, but smiled when he said, “No, sir.” as if they were sealing a contract.

Baekhyun grinned with all his teeth and approached just to give him a little and innocent kiss to really seal their contract, making Kyungsoo smile too. 

Then they bid their goodbyes and Baekhyun watched Kyungsoo opening the car door with feelings of disappointment — because they would just see each other on Monday — mixed up with happiness — because they had basically decided to keep doing what they just did and he was feeling relieved since he wouldn't have to crush on him from afar anymore.

Maybe Kyungsoo didn't know, but Baekhyun was excellent in making and keeping contracts… and he usually made the best ones, so he was determined to keep what they just sealed.

He couldn't wait to kiss one mouth _almost_ every day. 

  
  
  


S☉♡☉

  
  
  


“Seriously, dude… you're starting to scare me,” Jongdae said, looking at Kyungsoo judgmentally, his brows furrowed. “Why are you giggling so much at your phone? We are trying to have a conversation here.”

Kyungsoo instinctively hid his phone and looked almost guilty at Jongdae and Sehun, who seemed more interested in playing mobile games on his own cell phone, which made him feel better. “It doesn't look like we are,” he pointed out, watching Jongdae roll his eyes. “I was just laughing at a random meme.”

Jongdae snorted and wrinkled his nose, not believing a word of Kyungsoo's excuse. “Oh right, I know what meme it is,” he answered sarcastically. “Mr. Byun is sending you messages every. single. second. Aren't you guys tired of texting each other?”

At this, Sehun paused his game immediately and looked at Kyungsoo, his eyes wide. “Wait… are you fucking your boss and you didn't tell me?” 

Kyungsoo flinched at that and made a disgusted face, even though the idea of fucking Baekhyun wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was brilliant. “No!” he answered with the most outrageous tone he could use. “I'm not fucking Baekhyun, Jongdae is just being an idiot.”

Sehun was unimpressed, waiting for Jongdae's counterattack

“No, I'm not,” Jongdae replied. “You even call him _Baekhyun_ now _,_ and you told me you guys kissed.”

Kyungsoo gasped at that, feeling really attacked by Jongdae's words because now there were _two_ judging faces staring at him... Sehun even tucked his phone into his pocket just to pay attention to their discussion.

“Yeah, we did,” he said, seeing no point in denying since he really told Jongdae that… through messages, so his friend probably had proof. “But that doesn't mean we're texting or _fucking_ each other.”

His two friends seemed to not believe his bullshit, making him grumble.

“You should be bragging about it, man,” Sehun expressed his opinion, drinking some of his extra sweet milkshake before continuing, “It's not every day that you get yourself a sugar daddy.”

Jongdae laughed out loud at that, patting Sehun on the shoulder playfully as if he were proud of his joke. 

Honestly, electric chair to both of them.

“He's _not_ my sugar daddy,” Kyungsoo hissed, kind of pissed because their age gap was still a… _sensitive_ topic to him and joking about that wouldn't do any help. “He's just seven years older than me and that doesn't affect our relationship at all.”

“Oh... so you admit you guys have a relationship,” Jongdae retaliated, smiling from ear to ear and making Sehun laugh. “Fucking finally!”

Kyungsoo sighed, but didn't say anything to correct him, afraid of adding more fuel to the fire. 

To be honest, he didn't know if he and Baekhyun really had a relationship for him to brag about, but in those last two weeks they had become even closer, seeing each other almost every day at work, talking and kissing when they were alone. They even exchanged numbers so they could text during the days they couldn't meet and they texted _a lot._

The fact was that Baekhyun was really sweet and also an _amazing_ kisser, so Kyungsoo wasn't really worried about labeling what they had at the moment, preferring to enjoy the moment instead of filling his own mind with negative thoughts. 

But still, it was awkward to talk about it so naturally… it seemed something so new and intimate that it felt wrong to expose it, so he was choosing to stay quiet at least for now. Of course, it was difficult to stay quiet when he had _Jongdae_ as a best friend, but he thought he was doing a pretty decent job.

He smiled to himself while taking a sip of his choco mint milkshake. Sehun and Jongdae seemed to be too invested in a discussion about the weird meaning behind the sugar daddy thing, so he took his chance to check his phone, smiling even wider when he saw the messages Baekhyun just sent him.

_baekhyun_

i'm talking seriously… i would give everything to be with you today (╥_╥)

it's saturday and i'm having a freaking meeting? i would pretty much prefer to be with you, just kissing you...

btw, i really miss your lips.

_kyungsoo_

only my lips? 

_baekhyun_

and other parts of your body too…

_kyungsoo_

i don't know if i should be glad or offended by that, honestly ㅋㅋㅋ

_baekhyun_

i guess you should be glad since it means i miss you as a whole ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

i miss you.

Kyungsoo chuckled at the silly emoji, but felt warm with the message, restraining himself from sending “i miss you too” like a fool in love — after all, he wasn't... _Yet._

_kyungsoo_

yeah, i know… you've told me like a thousand times? i'm very aware of it.

_baekhyun_

you're so mean through messages ಠ_ʖಠ

i prefer when we are in person and i can see you all flustered because i said something cheesy...

_kyungsoo_

so do you admit you are cheesy?

_baekhyun_

for you i am.

For some reason, this message made Kyungsoo blush and drink the rest of his milkshake just once, oblivious to his friends' conversation while trying to calm his heart. Yeah, Baekhyun was flirty. And yeah, Kyungsoo was aware of this now they were… going out, but that didn't mean he was _used_ to it, he was still in the process.

_baekhyun_

hello, are you there? O_o

sorry if i said something bad…?

_kyungsoo_

you didn't! sorry, i just got distracted with my friends…

btw, aren't you busy at the moment? for someone so busy you surely text pretty fast 

_baekhyun_

yes, i am, sir!

i'm a man of many talents, you wouldn't understand

also, i hope you're having fun with your friends, if i knew you were with them i wouldn't be bothering you...

_kyungsoo_

yeah, i know you are ㅋㅋㅋ

and you're not bothering me, they are currently in the middle of an argument so i have free time

_baekhyun_

ㅋㅋㅋ

that's good

i mean, not them arguing, but you having free time for me

and i know you know i'm a multi talented man since i managed to get you

Kyungsoo snorted at that, biting back almost immediately.

_kyungsoo_

convinced, aren't you?

_baekhyun_

maybe.

but i'm right… right?

_kyungsoo_

maybe

we'll see if you pass the test

_baekhyun_

ㅋㅋㅋ

you cannot give me back if i pass

_kyungsoo_

i'm aware of it.

“Here he goes again,” Jongdae said, bringing him back to reality and smiling ironically. “Hey, Soo, are you there??”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, putting his phone aside and grabbing his milkshake, noticing he already drank it all. “You two were too busy bickering,” that was all he said. “By the way, shouldn't we discuss about the future of my channel? What are we still waiting for?”

Sehun shrugged, almost saying he just came for free food since making plans was not his department. He was more of an executor. “I don't know, whatever you guys decide is good for me, just tell me what you wanna change and I'll do my best to make it,” he stated.

The editor of _Sooya_ , everyone. 

“Well, I think we just need to redesign the channel, you're about to beat 700k subscribers and hopefully you will,” Jongdae pointed. “Also, you can increase the number of videos during the holidays. 2 or 3 per week sounds good, since you're uploading just one on Saturdays now.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kyungsoo said. “A really good plan, actually… I was also thinking about-” he kept talking, discussing things concerning his channel seriously and forgetting Baekhyun for a minute, too engaged in his conversation.

They talked for an hour and half, mutually deciding what was better for Kyungsoo's channel — that honestly seemed like Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Sehun's channel (for the time, dedication and ideas they both contributed) —, sometimes laughing and diverting their focus to random things. 

It was only when they finished their discussion that Kyungsoo allowed himself to check his phone, seeing new messages from Baekhyun. He smiled even before opening it because he knew it would make him happy.

_baekhyun_

i'm glad you are (≧◡≦) ♡

btw, i was just wondering if you are free tomorrow? 

i know you hate sundays, but since it's my only free day i was thinking if you want to hang out? 

with me, of course... 

Kyungsoo's smile widened instantly as he typed the answer.

_kyungsoo_

yeah, i am free. 100% free. tomorrow is sunday ㅋㅋㅋ

i just have a question… is it a date?

_baekhyun_

do you want it to be? 

_kyungsoo_

maybe.

do you?

_baekhyun_

yeah, i do…

_kyungsoo_

hm… so i think i can't help but accept

yes, i'll go on a date with you

_baekhyun_

YES!!! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

you're so cute ㅋㅋㅋ

_kyungsoo_

no, i'm not. 

have you decided where we’re going?

_baekhyun_

nope.

but we can go wherever you want (◕ᴗ◕✿)

_kyungsoo_

we can decide on it together…

_baekhyun_

sounds good to me

_kyungsoo_

♡

“Alright, should we get going?” Jongdae asked, getting up from his chair and putting one arm around Sehun's shoulder. “Sehunnie said he will buy us food today, so we can watch movies as we wait.”

“I didn't say that,” Sehun mumbled, hearing Jongdae's whine and sighing. “But fine, I'll pay. But just for tonight.”

Kyungsoo chuckled at their interaction and tucked his phone in his pocket again, getting up and following his friends to the bus stop as they bickered about something totally stupid. It was just a normal Saturday of May, but somehow, it felt different — and texting Baekhyun 24/7 had nothing to do with it, of course, much less the fact they would have a date tomorrow.

Beaming to himself, Kyungsoo went home and totally missed Baekhyun's messages, which later made him so happy that he fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

_baekhyun_

woah, you just sent me a heart!!

it's just a simple heart, but it's so cute when it comes from you…

today is a great day.

see you tomorrow, soo 

(*¯ ³¯*)♡

  
  


[>>>]

Listening to a song and looking at the clock in his car to check the hours by every minute, Baekhyun was anxiously waiting for Kyungsoo in front of his house. It was already 4:40 pm and they'd decided to watch a movie at 5:00 pm, so they were kind of late. _Kyungsoo was late —_ but Baekhyun wasn't the most punctual person in the world too, so he wasn't in position to judge.

However, he _was_ nervous and afraid that the date wouldn't go as well as he planned because it had been a long time since he went out with someone, but he was trying to think positively. He just needed to chill and focus on Kyungsoo instead of his worries about being too old and uncool to be with a young and very interesting guy like him. After all, he wasn't that old! He just turned 30 a week ago and looked as young as when he was 20, but more mature. 

Baekhyun was totally fine with it… or maybe not, but it was just his insecurity speaking — because yes, he was insecure when it came to Kyungsoo. He didn't want to screw things up now they were so close.

Before heading to Kyungsoo's house, he called Junmyeon just to get tips about what to do on a date and his friend not only _laughed_ in his face, he also cursed him for calling so early to ask about something so trivial — Baekhyun had totally forgotten they were in different timezones. In the end, Junmyeon said he should just _relax_ and act like himself because everything would be fine… Things have worked out so far, right?

 _Right!_ He shouldn't be so anxious… but it was easier said than done.

Taking a long breath in and deciding to forget his worries for a second, Baekhyun smiled and looked at Kyungsoo's house at the same moment the front door opened, Kyungsoo stepping out with a tall guy following behind him. Baekhyun frowned because he had no idea who the guy was, but relaxed when Kyungsoo finally entered the car, waving at the tall guy before closing the door and smiling apologetically — without even looking at him, too ashamed to do it.

“Sorry for the delay… I decided to take a nap and ended up losing the track of time. Sehunnie woke me up when he saw a fancy car outside our house and… I'm so ashamed of it. Sorry,” Kyungsoo said all at once, with his head lowered, clearly embarrassed of being late on their very first date. “I hope we can still make it on time?” he asked, scratching his neck and _finally_ looking at Baekhyun, who looked back at him attentively.

He nearly gasped at the sight of his boss dressed so casually, with a simple black t-shirt saying _legalize it_ in green letters and blue ripped jeans. Baekhyun was also wearing glasses — which was shocking in itself — but what was more shocking was that he looked even hotter dressed in casual clothes and Kyungsoo didn't think it was possible at all. _Was Baekhyun even human?_ Kyungsoo asked himself, shaking his head as if stating that no, he wasn't.

He was way cooler than him with his all black outfit.

Baekhyun watched all of his reactions amusedly, trying to figure out what was going on in his head and thinking he really was the cutest person he ever had the chance to meet — even if it wasn't his intention — before clearing his throat and answering his question, “I'm sure we can make it on time, I drive pretty fast.” He grinned, now understanding why Kyungsoo wasn't answering his calls a little earlier. “Also, no need to apologise, I'm not mad at you.”

Kyungsoo got out of the trance with this, his eyes sparkling at hearing Baekhyun wasn't mad. “Really?” he asked in a happy tone.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun chuckled, finding it funny and adorable how Kyungsoo immediately relaxed in his seat, smiling to himself. “Also… is he your cousin or something?” he took the chance to ask, noticing _Sehunnie_ was still standing in the front of the house with his arms crossed. “He looks… protective.”

Kyungsoo laughed out loud at that, looking at his friend who was probably hoping to see something he could use to tell Jongdae later — which was useless because Baekhyun's car windows were tinted. He shook his head before answering, “No, he's not. Sehun is my roommate,” and added, “And he's not protective, he's just too curious for his own good.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun said, his mouth opened in surprise. “I didn't know you have a roommate.”

“I think I forgot to tell you,” Kyungsoo replied with a sheepish smile. “He's younger and we go to the same college, so we kinda split the bills.” He chuckled and kept going, “He's also an amazing editor, he even helps with my-” he interrupted himself, noticing he was about to accidentally tell Baekhyun about his channel. “College works,” he saved, smiling nervously. “It's great.”

“I'm sure it is,” Baekhyun answered, smiling as he realized that Sehun was the one who edited the videos of _Sooya._ “It must be great to have a roommate. I’ve been living by myself since I was 25.”

“It sucks sometimes, but it's also good,” Kyungsoo said thoughtfully, remembering the pros and cons of having a roommate and shaking his head to concentrate. “Anyways… shouldn't we go now?”

Baekhyun blinked a few times and blushed when he noticed they were still parked in front of Kyungsoo's house. “Sorry, I got distracted for a minute.”

_Five minutes, actually._

“It's okay,” Kyungsoo assured him, reaching for his hand and teasing a little bit, “After all.. you said you're pretty fast at driving.”

“Yes, I am!” Baekhyun said, interlacing their fingers and smiling brightly. “We'll be there in 10 minutes.”

“Alright,” Kyungsoo replied with a smile, watching Baekhyun start driving and having the feeling that their day would be awesome.

They spent the short trip to the movies talking about their weekend so far — ignoring the fact that they texted basically all the time — and what kind of expectations they had for the movie they were going to _rewatch._ When Baekhyun had asked him what movie he wanted to see — after they had played rock, paper and scissors through facetime to decide if they should go to the movies, bowling or ice skating —, he answered with _Avengers: Endgame._ Even though they had seen it already, they both agreed that watching just one time wasn't enough and that would be even better to watch it together on a big screen.

It was visible how excited they were as they discussed their favorite parts of the movie and that made Baekhyun feel one hundred percent better, forgetting his silly fear of being bad company because of his _age —_ having no idea that Kyungsoo felt insecure about it too.

When they finally arrived at the cinemas, Baekhyun smiled proudly and interrupted Kyungsoo's ranting about how he hated to admit but Thanos was right about killing half the population just to point at the car watch and say, so proud of himself, that they made it in 8 minutes. “I'm amazing, right?” he asked with a playful grin.

Kyungsoo chuckled at his childish behavior and nodded before saying, “Yeah, right... you're amazing.”

Baekhyun couldn't stop smiling as he laid a hand on Kyungsoo's thigh and said, “We still have 2 minutes… doesn't this amazing guy deserve a kiss?”

Kyungsoo pretended to think, feeling Baekhyun's eyes on him and nodding before saying, “Yeah, he does,” and practically moaning when Baekhyun moved closer to his face, just about to kiss him. “Just one, though. We can't be late.”

Baekhyun just whispered a _sure thing_ and then proceeded to kiss him, capturing his lower lip between his teeth and involving their tongues in a slow, heated kiss. Kyungsoo moaned and pushed Baekhyun's hair, wanting to bring him closer, as Baekhyun kept his hand on his thigh, squeezing it from time to time. 

Unfortunately, their kiss didn't last as long as Kyungsoo secretly hoped it would because when they separated to breathe, their foreheads still glued together, instead of kissing him again, Baekhyun only smiled and pointed out, “You said just one, right?” kissing his nose and doing his best to ignore Kyungsoo’s cute pout.

Kyungsoo sighed unhappily, but agreed, taking off his seatbelt and opening the door to get out. Baekhyun didn't take even three seconds to be at his side, putting an arm around his shoulder and leading the way with a stupidly happy smile. They stopped at the reception to buy food and drinks and Baekhyun was surprised when Kyungsoo said he preferred nachos over popcorn, stating that his boss needed to try.

Since it was Sunday, there weren't many people in the movie theater — which was good because maybe they could act like a couple without attracting so many looks. They sat not so far and not so close from the screen, which was _perfect,_ and didn't have to watch the initial credits because they were just a _little_ late — courtesy of their kiss in the car. 

Kyungsoo usually liked to watch movies silently, paying attention to details and analyzing it thoroughly because he would rate and post reviews on his YouTube channel after. He also usually ignored all his friends' comments during the movie to discuss it later, but… he noticed that watching movies with Baekhyun was a totally different experience. Silence didn't sound so attractive when he was with him since they used to talk _a lot,_ so he saw himself doing what he hated the most: talking and making comments during the movie just because Baekhyun seemed to like doing it too.

Surprisingly, it was a really cool experience and _Avengers: Endgame_ seemed even more interesting with the right company. They not only made comments about the scenes, they also made jokes and had a lot of fun — and they took advantage of the fact that there were less people in the movie theater to stay as close as they could. Kyungsoo _surely_ loved to lay his head on Baekhyun's arm.

In the end, they left with big smiles on their faces and were already planning to watch other movies together. 

“So, what do you wanna do now?” Baekhyun asked, smiling and squeezing Kyungsoo's hand gently. “Are you hungry?”

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded before saying, “Yes, but just a little,” which was a lie, he was _very_ hungry after 3 hours of watching a movie.

“Are you sure it's just a little?” Baekhyun questioned, not convinced. “We can stop by some place to have dinner, it's already 8 o'clock.”

“It sounds good,” Kyungsoo ended up saying, feeling warm by the smile Baekhyun gave him.

“What do you want to eat?” he asked as they got closer to his car.

“Pizza,” Kyungsoo said and looked at Baekhyun shyly, letting go of his hand so they could enter the vehicle. “I mean, I don't even know if you like pizza.”

“Who doesn't like pizza?” Baekhyun retorted with a chuckle. “I know a nice place around here, it’s not very far.”

Kyungsoo nodded, entering the car and smiling at Baekhyun before he started driving. The car radio was playing a familiar song that both of them knew and they sang their first duet together since they discovered their mutual love for music, harmonizing to _Sober_ by _Childish Gambino_ and smiling as if they weren't singing about getting high after getting dumped.

However, it really didn't take long for them to arrive at the pizzeria, in a short 5 minutes trip — which Kyungsoo was thankful for because his stomach was growling with hunger. Also, he supposed Baekhyun was a regular client because when they got inside the establishment, someone immediately settled them at a table and asked what they wanted to have as if it was a priority. 

Baekhyun smiled sheepishly and questioned what was his favorite pizza flavor so he could order, doing his best to not make things awkward about the special treatment he was receiving — which Kyungsoo understood perfectly. Fortunately, it didn't take long for their orders to arrive — maybe because of Baekhyun's position — and they spent their time eating and talking about the most trivial things, so comfortably that it seemed something normal… familiar.

When they finished, Baekhyun got up to pay the bill, but before he did it, Kyungsoo said he wanted to divide it and insisted until Baekhyun gave up — not so happy about it, but understanding as ever. Then they got out and looked at each other, smiling when they did, their fingers interlacing immediately.

“You good?” Baekhyun asked, putting a hand on Kyungsoo's waist and bringing him closer when he noticed no one was looking at the parking lot. 

Still not completely used to Baekhyun's informal way of talking, Kyungsoo grinned and said, “Yes,” holding his arm and adding, “I'm more than good, actually. I don't want our date to end,” he admitted with a little pout, comfortable enough to be clingy.

Baekhyun pretended to think, squeezing his waist harder and answering, in a low tone, “We don't need to end it now.” He smiled suggestively. “I was thinking maybe we can go to another place…”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, not knowing if he was getting things right or… “What place?” he questioned before he could invent any crazy scenarios in his head. 

“Maybe… karaoke?” Baekhyun suggested, watching Kyungsoo sigh — of relief, since he wasn't prepared for _another_ invite — and interpreting it wrong. “I mean, we don't need to, it was just a suggestion…” He tried to correct, thinking that Kyungsoo wouldn't want to spend his precious time singing with an oldie.

Yeah, he was that paranoid. He even loosened his grip on Kyungsoo's waist.

“Hey, calm down,” Kyungsoo said, noticing that Baekhyun was a little bit nervous about the supposed rejection. “I still didn't say anything… also, I love karaoke, I would _love_ to go with you.”

The word love sounded so nice coming from Kyungsoo's mouth, Baekhyun noticed.

“If you are in, I'm in,” he finished his little speech, making Baekhyun chuckle and feel embarrassed about his negative thoughts. He wasn't used to caring so much about his love life _,_ so he tended to freak out sometimes.

“I'm in,” Baekhyun said, grinning when Kyungsoo mumbled _good_ and gave him a peck on his lips.

To their luck, there were many karaoke places in that part of town — after all, it was the city center — and they didn't need to go around so much to find the perfect establishment that had big neon lights in the front, called _Sing it_! They reserved a room for two hours and smiled at each other while the clerk led the way.

It was a cozy yet simple room, with one big sofa, one refrigerator, one desk and one big TV, colored with pretty, neon lights. 

They sat side by side, admiring the colorful decoration and not knowing what to say at first. They were _alone,_ really alone, for the first time since two weeks ago — since the day they finished Kyungsoo's project — because there were always people they knew around them, watching or simply minding their own business, but still giving the feeling of being observed.

It was _funny,_ but neither Baekhyun nor Kyungsoo felt like laughing.

Clearing his throat and realising there was nothing awkward about being alone in the same room with someone he felt romantically and sexually attracted to, Baekhyun was the first to talk, “So… do you wanna start?” he asked, startling Kyungsoo — who was also busy with his own dirty thoughts.

Kyungsoo recomposed himself and tried to give Baekhyun a small smile before answering, “Yeah, sure…” _He had no idea what to sing._ “Do you have any suggestions?”

Baekhyun stopped to think, wondering what kind of music would match Kyungsoo's voice. His voice was so low and thick… and if voices had tastes he was sure that Kyungsoo's would taste like chocolate. “Hm, I don't know… maybe Mariah Carey?” He laughed. “Or Toni Braxton.”

“I like both, but I think their tone is too high for my voice…?” he said, thinking for a second. Toni's voice was easier to imitate, but he wasn't in the mood to sing _Un-break My Heart_ — the only song available.

“Well, you have a point,” Baekhyun agreed, trying to choose a song for him. “Hm, do you like 80's songs? It's kinda popular at karaokes, so maybe you could try.”

“80's songs like _Careless Whisper?”_ Kyungsoo asked, giggling at the idea of singing George Michael, which made Baekhyun giggle too.

“I don't know, you decide,” he answered, looking at the catalog and choosing one random song. “There's _Smooth Operator_ of Sade, _”_ he joked, which Kyungsoo took seriously.

“I kind of like this song,” he admitted. “But I think I'll sing another one.”

Baekhyun hummed and waited a minute for Kyungsoo to choose one song, that ended up being _Rock With You_ by Michael Jackson, which really matched his voice. Then it was Baekhyun's turn to sing and he gave a show singing _Total Eclipse of The Heart —_ Kyungsoo was the backing vocal. They sang from Madonna to A-HA, from Cyndi Lauper to The Cure and tried to sing some k-hiphop — obviously failing because none of them were good at rapping — until they got tired and thirsty.

Baekhyun got soda to drink as Kyungsoo sat his ass on the sofa, smiling at the ceiling like a fool and thinking he hadn't been to karaoke for a long while, which he didn't know he was missing that much. Singing until his voice turned hoarse was as good as acting and recording a scene to a project and he was glad that Baekhyun had reminded him when he decided to extend their date.

Not noticing he was spacing out, Kyungsoo just woke up to reality when he felt Baekhyun squeezing his thigh before putting a can of soda in the place of his hand, which was cold, but very useful because Kyungsoo was really thirsty. Straightening his back to drink properly, Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun and smiled, finding funny how he felt good and happy with him, to the point of forgetting often the fact that he was a CEO of a multimillionaire company. Baekhyun's life surely cost _way_ more than the 20 dollars inside his wallet and, yet, he was acting like a person as normal as him — he didn't fit the rich people stereotype at all.

Chuckling at his own thought, Kyungsoo drank his Coke and felt Baekhyun's eyes on him, feeling his face redden just a little because yes, he still wasn't used to the fact he was going out with the man of his dreams. _Would he ever get used to this?_ Technically, they could perfectly fit the whole “from different worlds” k-drama plot, but in reality it didn't _feel_ like it, they got along so well that their differences could be easily forgotten.

And that was exactly what Baekhyun was thinking, smiling at himself and coming to a conclusion that he really liked Kyungsoo… like, _really,_ really liked him because all he wanted to do was get even closer to the point of not having any space between them. He was sincerely hoping that Kyungsoo would want the same. Waiting for him to finish drinking his Coke, Baekhyun put a hand on his thigh innocently, but it just made Kyungsoo shiver at the touch, almost gasping at his drink. 

_Hormones_ , of course.

Therefore, realizing that he already quenched his thirst, Kyungsoo gave up and put the can of soda on the table, looking at Baekhyun with his lips red and wet from his drink and trying to smile even though he was starting to feel a _tension_ , too heavy to ignore, hanging between them.

Baekhyun smiled back, starting to play with a rip in the fabric of Kyungsoo's black, ripped jeans and asking, “Are you okay, babe?” in such a flirty tone that made Kyungsoo feel hot right away.

 _He called me babe,_ Kyungsoo nearly choked at the realization.

“Y-yeah, I'm okay!” Kyungsoo answered, wanting to slap himself in the face for stuttering. Was he an anime girl or something? “I'm more than okay, to be honest.”

“Really?” Baekhyun questioned, not convinced and apparently having fun at seeing Kyungsoo so nervous because of his touch. “You seem a little… tense.”

_No shit, Sherlock._

“It must be your impression,” Kyungsoo replied, having a hard time not to moan just because Baekhyun was _innocently_ touching his thigh. But it turned even harder when Baekhyun hid his face in the curve of his neck, chuckling silently. The whole act made Kyungsoo _squirm_ because Baekhyun’s hot breath was hitting his neck and in consequence doing things to his body.

It was a sensitive area, okay?

Noticing he caused _that_ effect in Kyungsoo, Baekhyun smirked and started trailing soft kisses along his neck, loving how reactive Kyungsoo was to his touches as he unconsciously exposed more skin to give him better access. Kyungsoo started to gasp, shutting his eyes in pleasure. Taking the opportunity that Kyungsoo seemed to be really enjoying what he was doing, Baekhyun tentatively licked a mole before sucking it so good that Kyungsoo finally _moaned_ in approval and let him do what he wanted — he liked the idea of having a hickey made by Baekhyun way too much. After a few seconds, Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun's hair and pushed it to make him look at his fervent eyes, that were begging for a kiss.

“Kiss me, please,” he basically pleaded, looking at Baekhyun with so much want that it was impossible to say no — as if it was a real possibility to begin with.

“Yes, babe,” Baekhyun whispered in a sexy voice, grabbing Kyungsoo by the waist and pulling him onto his lap without much effort — which made him gasp in surprise — before asking, “Is this okay?”

 _Is this okay?_ Kyungsoo chuckled incredulously and whispered, “Yes… fuck, yes,” already pulling Baekhyun in for a kiss and practically moaning when their lips connected, feeling that he had already reached nirvana just by being on Baekhyun's lap, kissing him hard as he always had imagined… But the reality was so much better than his fantasy.

Their kiss tasted like Coca-Cola and it was so sweet, contrasting to their burning hearts as their tongues moved slowly and their hands found each other's bodies. Kyungsoo’s fingers were scraping through Baekhyun's hair while Baekhyun had his hands placed on Kyungsoo's waist, squeezing it tight to keep him in place, preventing him from moving to a very dangerous area of his body.

A kiss started after the other ended and they both didn't seem to have enough, getting bolder and louder with each kiss. When they realized, Kyungsoo already had his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders, rolling in his lap slowly and feeling his boss get hard under him while Baekhyun had his hands placed on Kyungsoo's hips, basically encouraging him, as they practically sucked each other's face, starting to get horny just by kissing.

Moaning when he felt Kyungsoo suck his bottom lip deliciously and then finally noticing that maybe they were going _too far_ for a first date, Baekhyun — apparently the responsible one between them — tightened his grip on Kyungsoo's hips to make him stop his movements and gradually stopped the kiss, giving him pecks before stopping completely. He stood still for a while, caressing his sides and admiring the image of Kyungsoo above him, all flushed and pretty with his closed eyes and red lips.

They were both visibly horny, though, if the hard ons inside their pants meant anything... but they still managed to laugh when Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked at Baekhyun fondly.

“I guess we're getting too excited here,” Baekhyun was the first to talk, smiling softly when he noticed Kyungsoo smile slightly embarrassed.

“I guess we are,” Kyungsoo agreed, laying a finger on Baekhyun's chest and playing as if it was the most interesting thing he ever saw, biting his lips to contain his stupid grin. _How could someone be so cute and so fucking sexy at the same time?_ Baekhyun thought, looking at him almost mesmerized. “But I don't regret it,” Kyungsoo admitted, too horny to be decent, and added, “It was too good.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, surprised at his confession, but decided to play along, “Was it?” 

Kyungsoo nodded, looking at Baekhyun's eyes directly and saying, “Yes, it was... in fact, it was so good that I was about to ask you to touch me more...” 

Baekhyun swallowed, shocked at Kyungsoo's boldness, and then realized that he was probably the type that turned into a totally different person when he was horny. 

“May I ask where?” he questioned, very curious about his answer.

Kyungsoo just hummed a _yes_ before grabbing Baekhyun's hands, which were placed at his hips, to put them on his ass. Then he bit his lips and smiled mischievously before confessing, right into Baekhyun's ear, “I like to be touched here.”

Oh my God.

And Baekhyun was trying to keep his hands to himself this whole time.

“Do you?” Baekhyun questioned, already convinced that he couldn't resist Kyungsoo... He was a sucker for those eyes, and lips, _and wonderful body._

“Yeah, I do...” he moaned his answer, very involved in the moment to care if he was looking too _needy_ , and asked, “Now touch me, please.” in such a dirty voice that Baekhyun had no choice but accept his request, squeezing his ass tightly over his jeans and feeling impressed by how big and firm it was since it almost didn't fit his hands. He went back to kiss him much harder than before, making Kyungsoo groan with satisfaction and start rolling on his lap all over again.

Obviously, they wouldn't have their first time at a Karaoke room, in a public space that wouldn't give them total privacy to what they wanted to do, but they could _at least_ make out a little bit more intense than usual and that was already enough for them to feel even more… comfortable with each other — if their tongues in each other's mouths wasn't enough.

To be honest, all of this just made them feel more _in love,_ their hearts beating fast in their chests and bodies shivering at each other's touches. But both thought it was too early to talk about love — not knowing that sometimes to fall in love you just need a few seconds.

In their case, it took months of platonic love. 

They just didn't know it yet.

  
  



	4. We are together (it's not a clickbait)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I ever wrote. And it's the end of the story... huge thanks if you got here, hope you enjoyed as much as I did (TT)

Blinking a few times more than necessary and trying to pay attention to what his business partners were saying, Baekhyun was having a hard time concentrating. He has been up since 4:30 a.m because Minseok said he needed to adapt to a different time zone and wake up without his help — which made him set his alarm to that hour, imagining that he would procrastinate and spend a little more time in bed as he was used to. But because of his anxiousness, he ended up waking on the first ring and he has been awake since then, which proved to be a very bad choice.

He was sleepy and tired after taking a long flight to Milan, Italy — not recovered since he didn't rest at all —, but more than that… he was sad and missing _someone_ , so concentrating was really a mission more impossible than Ethan Hunt's. 

To his luck, Minseok always had his back — literally, giving him discreet slaps to bring him back to reality — and would always help him if he missed something important, being the same perfect secretary he always was. He was so flawless that it didn't seem he also had a 10 hour flight, all brilliant and beautiful in his suit. Honestly, he should be the CEO instead of Baekhyun, who currently looked and _felt_ like trash. 

Mentally thanking the lord and giving a smile to his business partners when their meeting ended, Baekhyun finally felt able to breathe properly. He waited to be alone with Minseok to totally relax, practically sliding on his chair, with his eyes closed, and muttering, “Fucking finally.” feeling a lot better now they were alone and he wouldn't need to act all professional. “I thought it would never come to an end.”

Minseok made a disapproving sound, looking at him with his cattish, judging eyes. “You should’ve at least tried,” he hissed, organizing his notes. “We haven't come so far to fail in the negotiations.”

“We didn't fail,” Baekhyun retorted back, frowning and feeling almost offended. “We still have six days to convince them that a close deal with us is the best option.”

Minseok raised an eyebrow, as if he expected more from Baekhyun's intelligence, and said, “Yes, but the first impression is what counts and you totally gave the impression of a drug user, all smiley and spaced out with red eyes and dark circles.” He snorted. “You look like shit.”

“Oh… thank you?” Baekhyun answered, amazed by Minseok’s talent to make him at a loss for words. “Also, you seem to know a lot about drugs and stuff.”

“Shut up,” Minseok muttered, smiling a little and making it clear that he was not mad anymore. “I'm just saying you have to do your best so you can go back to your boyfriend sooner.”

Baekhyun made a face, tired of his endless teasing. That was what he got for being too nice to his secretary, who ended up becoming a little demon that teased him with every little thing when they were outside work — and one of his best friends, too. That was the result of a five year old friendship.

“He's not my boyfriend,” Baekhyun said, thinking _unfortunately,_ and added, “We're still in the process of getting to know each other better.”

“Yeah, I know… knowing each other's mouths and stuff,” Minseok said sarcastically, remembering how disgustingly _obvious_ they were and making a face. “I'm sure you wanna see him again as soon as possible.” 

Baekhyun chose not to reply, thinking that there was no use to confirm or deny it, and changed the topic, “Anyway, where do you wanna have lunch?” he asked, remembering that Junmyeon said he would meet them after they decided what time and place they should meet and adding, “We're going to see Junmyeon today, remember?” 

Minseok rolled his eyes and nodded, acting indifferent but secretly happy since they hadn't seen each other in a while and he kind of missed his friend, before saying, “Yeah, of course I remember… He even did a countdown in our group chat.”

Baekhyun chuckled at that, remembering how excited Junmyeon was when he said he had business to do in Italy — since his friend was also staying there for a while because of his work. It was simply destiny. “Aren't you happy to see him?” he asked, watching Minseok get up and adjust his perfectly adjusted tie. “I miss the old days…”

Minseok snorted, looking at him as if he was going crazy and saying, “You mean… the days I used to drive you guys home after drinking so much?” He laughed upon hearing Baekhyun snort. 

“You're no fun,” Baekhyun retorted. “And if I remember correctly, you were the one who drank the most among us... at least until that time you got sick and had a five-day hangover.”

“Please, don't remember that,” Minseok said, seeming almost betrayed. “I'm a whole new person today.”

“Yeah, you just drink socially,” Baekhyun commented sarcastically, finally getting up from his chair and adding in a silly voice, “I miss my old _Seokkie.”_

“Shut up, Baek,” Minseok said, trying to contain a smile before asking, “Should we go and meet Junmyeon now?”

“Yeah, we should,” Baekhyun answered, getting closer to the door and opening it for Minseok. “We just need to decide the place first.”

“Easy,” Minseok stated, getting his phone with one hand and holding his folder with the other, ready to make a reservation at one of the best restaurants of Milan on Baekhyun's behalf.

They made their reservation and told Junmyeon the time and place as they got inside the car, informing their destination to the driver. If the traffic was good enough, it wouldn't take long for them to arrive, so they just chilled in the car without talking much, checking their phones to chat with other people — Minseok had a girlfriend and a cat at home, so Baekhyun chose not to bother him. Instead, he chose to send a message to Kyungsoo, hoping the man was free to chat a little bit.

_baekhyun_

hey, are you there? >.<

He waited a little and sighed in disappointment when he saw the message was not delivered, thinking how much he missed Kyungsoo even though they had seen each other not so long ago — precisely three days ago, at work. They promised to text and call when they could, but Baekhyun was already missing him and suffering in anticipation because he would need to stay away from him for basically one week, which was something very bad considering the fact they were seeing each other regularly for more than two months now.

Baekhyun never thought of himself as the clingy type, in fact, if he remembered correctly, he was more distant in his prior relationships, but he enjoyed spending time with Kyungsoo so much that missing him and thinking of him when they were not together had become something so normal that he was starting to be believe he was really clingy. Fortunately, Kyungsoo didn't seem to mind this — even enjoying it — and was also very affectionate when they were alone.

The truth was that the last few months were so good that Baekhyun didn't want it to end, clinging to the fact that Kyungsoo seemed to like him as much as he did and realising that he really wanted to officialize their relationship and call himself his boyfriend. He was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask him — and none of their paste dates seemed appropriate since they would usually talk about whatever topic and kiss the shit out of each other. 

Also, their kisses had become something even more distracting lately, because they were progressing so fast that just kissing didn't seem enough... Their hands would simply wander around each other's bodies by themselves. For example, the last time they made out — in Baekhyun's office —, he ended up giving Kyungsoo a slow and delicious handjob before promising him much better things when they had the proper time and space, looking straight into his eyes as he came and shivering at the image of _his_ boy coming to him, so sensitive at his touch...

Unfortunately, Baekhyun had to go on a business trip in the next week and his promise had to be delayed, which brought him to this very moment, sighing as he remembered how good it was to have Kyungsoo at his mercy, moaning his name as he touched him... He shook his head and stopped for a second, looking to the side and smiling in relief to see that Minseok seemed too busy talking to his girlfriend — smiling like a fool at his phone — to pay attention to him. Then Baekhyun checked his phone again and pouted when he noticed that there was no answer from Kyungsoo, looking outside the window and realizing they had almost arrived.

“We're almost there, sir,” the driver said in accented English, looking at him in the rearview mirror and smiling kindly. “Sorry for the delay, the traffic was a little bit bad today.”

“It's okay!” Baekhyun replied, also smiling and looking at his wristwatch just to see how much time they spent driving there. “You only took 10 minutes, our friend probably hasn’t arrived yet.” 

“He said he's almost there too,” Minseok informed, getting into their conversation and smiling when the driver stopped in front of the restaurant. “And here we are.”

Baekhyun still exchanged a few words with the driver, saying he should also eat if he was hungry and realizing it was a little late to have lunch — so he probably already had eaten —, before saying goodbye and getting out of the car. But when he was about to enter the restaurant with Minseok, they heard a loud motorcycle sound and turned to see who was, and almost immediately, having the mutual feeling it was their friend.

Baekhyun muffled a laugh when, a few seconds later, the man took his helmet and they proved their theory that it was _Junmyeon_. Minseok snorted at his side, muttering something like “exhibitionist” — which made him laugh for real. Junmyeon smiled at them and came down from the bike as if he was making part of a commercial, looking stunning and handsome as ever in his leather jacket and tight pants that made him look hot. 

_He was really something,_ they both thought, watching him coming close.

He stopped in front of them, faking a serious expression and breaking the character almost immediately when he said, “Hi, guys, long time no see!" involving both in a group hug and chuckling. “I missed you guys so much!”

Minseok rolled his eyes, but tapped his back at the same time Baekhyun did, saying, “Yeah, we missed you too,” and totally ignoring Baekhyun's amused glance at him.

After a few seconds, Junmyeon moved away, looking extremely happy to see them and asking, “Shall we go now? We can talk better inside, I'm kinda hungry.” 

Baekhyun and Minseok nodded, also hungry after the meeting that lasted a lot longer than they expected. They entered the place and were attended immediately, being guided by the waiter to a table near the big glass window. It was a fancy yet cozy restaurant, so it didn't take long for them to feel comfortable, choosing what they wanted to eat and starting talking about their lives.

Predictably, Minseok didn't say much, since he always preferred to listen instead of talking — he also believed that if he bragged too much about how happy he was, it would bring him bad luck and the last thing he wanted was to ruin his perfect life with his girlfriend and cat —, so Junmyeon's attention went right to Baekhyun after Minseok offered him nothing to gossip about.

When Baekhyun noticed his eyes on him, he raised an eyebrow and snorted, saying, “I already told you everything through the phone.” Which was true since Junmyeon was the only one he felt comfortable enough to talk about Kyungsoo with. Everything about their maybe existent relationship, or _almost_ everything.

“Everything?” Junmyeon asked, still dubious. “The last time we talked was two weeks ago. Are you sure _nothing_ happened in the last few days?”

“Maybe it happened, but it's private…?” Baekhyun retorted in a questionable tone. “Don't you have anything to worry about, a boyfriend or something?”

“I have, but _Jongdae's_ not the point here,” he pointed out, gaining a look from Minseok, who was still not used to the fact that his two best friends were dating men from the company. He had to see Jongdae and Kyungsoo almost every day and pretend he didn't know shit even though he knew _a lot_ about their love lives. “I just miss the old days when we used to talk about our adventures and have lots of fun. We are _boring_ now, work is all we talk about every time,” Junmyeon vented.

Minseok chuckled and made an instant connection before asking, “Is that why you are driving a motorcycle and acting all cool now?”

“No!” Junmyeon said, not sounding convincing at all. “Of course not!”

“I think it's too early to have a middle aged crisis, Myeon,” Baekhyun muttered, laughing and making Minseok laugh as Junmyeon cursed him under his breath.

They basically spent three hours hearing Junmyeon's complaints about his work — he loved to be a diplomat, but he also missed his family and boyfriend _a lot —_ and sharing things about their daily lives, laughing and remembering the old days when they didn't have big responsibilities such as running a multimillionaire company, making agreements between countries and taking care of babies… (Baekhyun was the baby. Minseok's annoying baby.)

In the end, they had a very good time and said they would keep in touch even through distance… Also, it was not like Junmyeon had moved to another planet, he just spent more time travelling than being at home, _but_ he promised that he would try to change his department so he could enjoy his life with people he loved the most — Baekhyun and Minseok approved the idea. Before they bid their goodbyes, they took a selfie and made it the icon of their group chat — as they always did when they met —, finally parting ways without getting too emotional (Baekhyun could _swear_ he saw Minseok crying a little, but he knew his friend would deny it until his death).

It was only when he got into his hotel room — after saying bye to Minseok and taking a quick shower so he could take a nap — that he remembered to check his phone to see if there were new messages, still naked with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Fortunately, there were messages... Kyungsoo's messages, which made him beam happily. He was a simple man: if it was Kyungsoo texting him, he would be happy.

_kyungsoo_

hey :-)

sorry for the late reply, i was busy with work

did you have a safe flight? 

i hope you're resting and eating well…

i kind of miss you.

Baekhyun chuckled at the messages, especially the last one. He felt warm. He loved how Kyungsoo showed his worry, exuding cuteness.

_baekhyun_

it's okay, babe, i imagined that you were busy

was it fun without me? i mean, work?

and yes, i had a safe flight. and i had a meeting in the morning, so i'm gonna rest now

also, you kind of miss me…? because i completely miss you (｡•́︿•̀｡)

_kyungsoo_

it wasn't so fun… i missed your beautiful face

i hope you rest well now, i think i'll also sleep shortly, it's kinda late hahah

and yeah, i kind of miss you. it's still our first day away from each other (^^)

_baekhyun_

just my face? i thought you were missing my great personality and also other things 

¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

and is it late? it's only 5:00 p.m here…

i'll do my best so the only thing you can think about is me during this week, you'll miss me to death

_kyungsoo_

which things? ⊙_⊙

yeah, it's late. it's 12 a.m, i should be sleeping now because i have classes in the morning but i'm here talking to you. you should be glad!

also... ambitious, aren't you?

_baekhyun_

you know what things. my lips, my hands running across your body… i promised you a lot of things, remember? i wish i could be there so i could keep my promise.

i'm super glad you are here, i missed you all day long :(

and yes, i'm super ambitious. you haven't seen anything yet.

_kyungsoo_

how could i forget? you were very… convincing. 

of course i miss these things too, but it may be inappropriate to say it through messages.

and i can't wait to see everything. literally everything ;)

_baekhyun_

i was, wasn't i? i just want you all to myself…

since you think it's inappropriate saying it through messages, do you want me to call you?

don't worry about that, i'll make sure you see everything when i come back home. you will know me a lot better~

_kyungsoo_

the feeling is mutual.

and yeah, i want you to call me… i think i'll feel better if i hear your voice.

i'll keep that in mind. i can't wait to see it all ♥

  
  


_baekhyun_

you're so cute. i must have saved a country in my past life to deserve you.

alright, i'll call you now, babe ( ˘ ³˘)♥

In the end, they really made the call and they said a lot of inappropriate, dirty things to each other, until they both came in their own hands, wishing they were together for real… but hearing Kyungsoo moan and call his name through the phone was, obviously, an experience. A great one. And it made Baekhyun want him a lot more, to fuck him whole until they were tired and sated on his bed. 

They would have to take another shower but both went to sleep with smiles on their faces, after taking a while to say goodbye, with the promise they would keep in touch during the week. 

They just couldn't wait to meet personally again.

  
  
  


S☉♡☉

  
  


The days went by so slowly that Kyungsoo was starting to think that the universe was working against him. It seemed like a year had passed since the last time he saw Baekhyun and it was the saddest thing he ever had to go through. Maybe he was being dramatic, but he got so used to have Baekhyun around _— physically speaking —_ that to spend one week away from him was almost torture, even more after his boss promised certain things that was making him lose his sleep at night, too busy imagining scenarios of them fucking in all ways possible _._

But, of course, it was not only that. Although Kyungsoo always felt sexually attracted to his boss — who was really hot as fuck — and always wanted to be fucked by him, he realized since the first kiss that he also kind of liked him way too much… much more than he was willing to accept. It was not as if liking Baekhyun was something bad, but Kyungsoo tried to deny it to himself in the beginning, afraid of the problems they might have to face because of their _differences_ that he was learning to accept and not see as an obstacle.

Baekhyun was his boss, a CEO of a multimillionaire company; he was a college student, working as an intern and living with his friend because he didn't have enough money to live on his own — and he also had a YouTube channel of pranks. Baekhyun was already thirty, probably in the age of marriage; he was just twenty three, and had never fallen in love before.

His rational mind sometimes made him think they weren't meant to be and he still felt unsure if _this_ was going to work, but at least he was ready to admit that he really liked Baekhyun and was also willing to try his best, which was great.

Incredible as it may seem, Jongdae helped him a lot with this, making him see their maybe very existent relationship through other eyes (since he also had an older lover) and telling him to stop overreacting about every little thing when the topic was Baekhyun. Sehun also tried to help, but he always ended up saying stuff about sugar daddies and how _old_ Baekhyun was, acting as if he was going to retire tomorrow — which always made Kyungsoo lose his patience.

Anyway, after thinking too much during that week, far from his _almost_ boyfriend, Kyungsoo realized that he was probably in love for the first time in his life and he didn't know what to do with that information yet. Everything was so much more intense — and he was already very intense — that he felt his face burning and his heart beating extremely fast just at the thought of seeing Baekhyun when he came back, anxious about a lot of things.

Would they finally fuck? Would they declare their feelings to each other? Would they do both or nothing at all? What would happen _after_? He was so curious about this that it was torture to look at the clock and basically count the hours until Baekhyun's flight arrived, knowing that in the next day, he would finally have the answers to his questions. 

Unfortunately, Kyungsoo was so anxious that he took medicine to calm down and fell asleep early that night — before 10 p.m, which was the time Baekhyun finally arrived. He even received a message from him warning about his arrival, but at the moment he received it, he was already in the dreamlands, dreaming about Baekhyun smiling at him, with his arms open to wrap him in a warm, comforting hug.

This must be the reason why he woke up hugging Sehun by the waist, his head lying on his big chest… too involved in his dream about Baekhyun to notice he was just _dreaming._ It was only when Sehun cleared his throat, his brows furrowed and lips crisped, and said, “I know I'm very huggable, but…” that Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes, realizing what he was doing and moving away immediately.

They looked at each other for a second before Kyungsoo started laughing in embarrassment. He was missing Baekhyun _that much._ “Sorry, I was just having a dream,” that was all he said.

“A very nice one, I guess,” Sehun pointed out, giggling at Kyungsoo's pout. “I didn't mean to interrupt it, but your clock was ringing for a while and I had to hang up.”

Kyungsoo just smiled before saying, “It's okay, Sehunnie, sorry for this.”

Sehun first shook his head as if saying he wasn't mad then smirked, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that Kyungsoo instantly knew he was going to make fun of him. “Your sugar daddy arrived yesterday, right?” He asked in a teasing tone. “That's why you were dreaming with a silly smile on your face.”

“I wasn't!” Kyungsoo tried to defend himself, even though he wasn't sure if he was right. “And for the thousandth time… he is _not_ my sugar daddy, he's not even my boyfriend,” _Yet,_ he thought. “Stop this.”

Sehun chuckled, petting Kyungsoo's head as if he was a child. “I know he's not, it's just funny to see how you react,” he said with a grin and changing the topic before pissing his friend off for real. “Anyways, if you're hungry, I made breakfast. I need to visit my parents today because it's my brother's birthday, so the house is all yours,” he informed, acting like he was older and more responsible than Kyungsoo. “Please, just… don't fuck on our couch, it's still new.”

Kyungsoo widened his eyes and felt his face burn as he tried to hit Sehun with a pillow — failing miserably — before saying, in a defensive tone, “Nobody is gonna fuck on our couch, you idiot.”

Sehun lifted his arms and surrendered himself, answering, “I was just saying.” before bidding goodbye and getting up to leave. 

Kyungsoo sighed in relief when he realized he was finally alone, getting rid of his defensive pose to lay on his bed again, looking at the ceiling and feeling his heart beat fast and his dick throb in his boxer at the thought of riding Baekhyun on his couch. He had basically imagined himself being fucked by Baekhyun in all positions possible during the week, curious to know what he would do to him when they finally had the chance and almost dying of desire because he _knew_ it was going to be good. If just with hands Baekhyun had him crumbling the last time they saw each other, he couldn't imagine what would happen to him when they fucked for real. Their long calls through the night also increased his curiosity a _lot,_ making him have horny thoughts even in the most inappropriate moments… He was feeling like he regressed to his teenage years.

Crossing his legs as he felt excitement going through his body, Kyungsoo contemplated if he should touch himself a little, but just when he was about to sneak a hand inside his underwear, he felt his cell phone vibrating beneath his pillow.

His heart immediately twitched on his chest when he saw who was calling. It was Baekhyun.

He took a short, but deep breath before answering, smiling when he heard, _“Hello?”_

“Hi!” he said excitedly, trying to act cool even though he was screaming inside. “How are you?”

Baekhyun chuckled, making him smile broader, and said, _“I'm good, thanks for asking… How about you?”_

“I'm good too, better now that we're talking,” Kyungsoo answered naturally, not even noticing the flirty tone his voice assumed.

 _“Good to know this,”_ Baekhyun stated softly. _“Did you sleep well, babe?”_

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks flushing at the pet name. Every time Baekhyun called him babe was a delight.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, smiling lovingly. “How about you? Did you arrive safely?”

 _“Yeah, I slept well because I dreamed about you,”_ Baekhyun said, and Kyungsoo could swear he was smiling shamelessly because _he knew_ he would feel embarrassed. _“Also, yes… I arrived safely. I sent you a message, but you didn't reply to me, so I figured you were already sleeping…”_ He sighed exaggeratedly.

“I probably was,” Kyungsoo agreed in a sad tone. “But we are talking now, I'm happy you got home safely.” He thought for a second, wondering if he should say what he was thinking, but deciding to say anyway. “By the way, I also dreamed about you, so I guess we matched?”

Baekhyun laughed at that, muttering “cute” before asking, _“And what exactly did you dream?”_

Kyungsoo pretended to think, already decided not to say it because he would rather die than admit he dreamed about Baekhyun hugging him and woke up with his head laying on Sehun's chest in the most embarrassing way. “It's a secret,” he said instead, trying to sound mysterious and making Baekhyun snort.

 _“That's not fair, babe,”_ Baekhyun grumbled. 

“You also didn't tell me yours,” Kyungsoo stressed.

 _“Because you didn't ask,”_ he snapped back.

“Okay, what did you dream about me?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling so big that it was starting to hurt his face.

 _“It's a secret,”_ Baekhyun imitated him, making Kyungsoo laugh out loud at his sassiness. _“Anyways, what are you up to?”_ he finally asked what he wanted, going straight to the point. _“Are you busy today?”_

Kyungsoo felt his whole body reacting to the question, but did his best to control his excitement and act normal. “I'm doing nothing right now, I'm just chilling in my bed after Sehun left home to attend a birthday party and trying to decide what I should do today, so… no, I'm not really busy, at least not for you. Why?” he shot in one breath, noticing he might have sounded a little more desperate than he planned and adding, “How about you? What are you up to?” just to sound more polite, which worked.

Baekhyun just chuckled at his answer before saying, _“Well, I'm talking to you and deciding what I should have for breakfast now, I was exercising before, so I'm really hungry,”_ he said sheepishly. _“Also, I'm glad you're not busy because I really want to see you today and it wouldn't be cool if you already had plans.”_

“Yeah, it wouldn't,” Kyungsoo replied, thinking more about Baekhyun working out and feeling his throat drying as he tried to focus. “What do you have in mind? For today?”

Baekhyun hummed a little — as if he was thinking — before answering, _“Honestly, I wanted to spend the entire day with you because I miss you that much and I need to recharge,”_ he said shamelessly, even knowing Kyungsoo was probably dying of embarrassment. _“But unfortunately, I can't because I have lunch with my parents today, so I was thinking if you maybe want to come over later? Around 5:00 p.m?”_ he asked in a clearly nervous tone and added, _“I mean, if you're not comfortable with this, we can meet in another place like… I don't know, have you ever been to a drive-in movie theater? I heard that-”_

“Hey, chill out,” Kyungsoo interjected, making him stop instantly, and guided, “Take a breath.” Then he really heard Baekhyun taking a breath and laughed at that, hearing him laugh too before returning to talk, “I want to... I mean, I want to come over to your house. I was planning to ask you to come to mine… but since you invited me first, it's already decided,” he stated. “It's a date, right?”

Baekhyun sounded relieved when he answered, _“Yeah, it is. A home movie date.”_

“Good,” Kyungsoo said, admiring the fact he hadn't freaked out yet. Maybe because he noticed Baekhyun was as nervous as him, if not more. “Now you should go and have your breakfast, I also have to eat.”

 _“Yeah, you do,”_ Baekhyun answered softly and Kyungsoo could almost see the lovely smile on his face. _“I'll hang up now, Soo.”_

“Okay… bye,” he said instinctively then realized they were going to meet later. “I mean, see you later.”

Baekhyun giggled and mumbled, _“See you later, babe. I missed you.”_

 _I missed you more,_ he wanted to say. Instead, he said, “I know, Baek.” And hung up before his almost boyfriend had the chance to freak out at the little pet name.

Kyungsoo looked at his ceiling again and this time, he felt the urge to scream of happiness and excitement and all these strange feelings taking over his body, so he did; screaming, messing his sheets and throwing his pillows with his feet in the act… but he didn't care, he was too euphoric. 

In 8 hours he would have a date. At Baekhyun's house. Just the two of them. It sounded so sexy that he didn't care about anything else anymore. 

He was ready for their home movie date.

  
  
  


S☉♡☉

  
  
  


Baekhyun would like to say he was as ready as Kyungsoo, but he wasn't… At least he was trying his best to keep his chill as he waited for their date, checking for any dirt around the house that he had cleaned _twice_ before seeing that everything was in place. In the end, he decided to take a long shower because he needed to be perfect to welcome Kyungsoo into his house.

He was obviously nervous, but he was also happy with the idea of seeing his babe after a long and stressful week. When he arrived, the first thing he did was contact Kyungsoo, wanting to hear his voice and to tell him how happy he was to be at home, knowing that they would finally meet again — unfortunately, Kyungsoo was already sleeping when he tried to call him, but that didn't make him any less happy. 

Baekhyun didn't know what exactly would happen in that home movie date, but he was more nervous about the idea of telling his feelings — afraid of being rejected, even if he did have the feeling that it wasn't one sided — than having sex with Kyungsoo, which was kind of funny since he used to be more confident about himself, but he was trying to be positive and believe that nothing would go wrong. He just wanted everything to be perfect because he finally came to a conclusion that he was probably _very much_ in love with Kyungsoo... and he had been for a while now. 

If Baekhyun was completely honest with himself, he would admit that his past relationships were nothing compared to what he was experiencing now. Before, he would give priority to his job rather than his relationship and that was _always_ the reason he was dumped. In the end, he didn't really feel sorry about it, always too busy trying to be a good son and impress his father who cared so much about all of this — since he was the youngest son who coincidentally was chosen to run a company. 

Now, things were different, he was older and more mature, and after a while he started to notice how lonely he was, just fucking around when he needed, but never falling in love, never having the feeling of caring and loving someone, _being important_ to someone. He started to look around and feel empty, seeing everyone so happy about their personal lives. That was probably why his eyes were immediately captivated when he saw Kyungsoo for the first time, he had a mysterious aura that made Baekhyun want to get to know him and this curiosity became so strong that eventually his eyes searched for him without even noticing.

And here they were now, his curiosity became admiration then gradually turned into something very similar to love… and the last thing Baekhyun wanted was to screw things up like he did with his past relationships. He just wanted to cherish Kyungsoo as much as he could.

Turning the shower off and wrapping his towel around himself, Baekhyun exited his bathroom. It didn't take long to dry himself, trying to be fast when he noticed he spent more time than necessary in the shower. His hair was wet, but he didn't have time to use the hair dryer since Kyungsoo was probably already arriving, so he decided to leave it the way it was and look for some comfortable clothes to wear. He ended up choosing black sweatpants and sweatshirt, admiring himself in the mirror.

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell ringing had him freezing in his spot, but he acted quickly after realizing he shouldn't leave Kyungsoo waiting. He took a second standing in front of his door, breathing hard and repeating in his head that he didn't need to worry that much, before taking a breath in and opening the door. 

Every coherent thought disappeared from Baekhyun's mind when he saw Kyungsoo standing there, his tiny hands crossed in front of his body as his smile slowly grew bigger, making his cute face turn even cuter, his plump lips shaping into a heart and his big eyes becoming smaller. He was wearing black pants and a big, black sweater with red details and he looked absolutely stunning and _huggable_ in Baekhyun's eyes, who took just a few seconds to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer for a hug.

Baekhyun buried his face into the curve of Kyungsoo's neck and smiled when he felt his babe hugging him back, sighing while his hands were holding Baekhyun's arms for support. He sniffed his neck, smelling it, before moving away a little to look at his eyes, feeling his heart beating happily in his chest when Kyungsoo looked back at him with a loving, soft expression.

They didn't need to say anything when Kyungsoo's fingers went straight to Baekhyun's neck and their foreheads touched because their eyes seemed to say it all. They got closer enough to kiss, their lips touching softly and their breath mixing together, until Baekhyun dug his fingers into Kyungsoo's hips, starting to kiss him for real as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth before putting his tongue into his mouth.

They moaned when their tongues touched in a sensual, slow kiss, kissing passionately as they held each other tighter, their bodies touching, not a centimeter away. Baekhyun pressed his fingers harder into Kyungsoo's hips when he sucked his tongue, moaning and feeling his body shiver a little. When they separated to breathe, Baekhyun dragged his lips to Kyungsoo's neck, giving short and wet kisses, liking the moans he heard as his free hand caressed Kyungsoo’s hair..

They only stopped when Baekhyun noticed his door was still open, shutting it with one hand as the other remained on Kyungsoo's body. The loud thud made both laugh, though, looking at each other fondly.

“Hi, babe,” Baekhyun said, smiling happily. “What's up?”

Kyungsoo giggled at the question, answering, “Hi. I'm good, thanks…” before asking, “How about you?” 

“Better now that you are here,” Baekhyun muttered, wiggling his eyebrows and chuckling at Kyungsoo's snort. “You said something similar through the phone.”

Kyungsoo blushed, choosing to ignore it and looking around curiously. “So this is where you live...” he stated softly.

Baekhyun nodded, holding his hand and leading him into his place. “Yeah, this is where I live,” he said proudly, since his apartment was really big and fancy. “Do you like it?”

Kyungsoo smiled and answered, “I guess so… I haven't seen everything yet.”

“Do you want to see it now?” Baekhyun asked. 

Kyungsoo shook his head and said, “You can show me later.” Then he smirked, looking at Baekhyun suggestively. “I think we will have much time for this.”

Baekhyun just swallowed and replied, “I'm sure we will,” before taking Kyungsoo to his big living room. 

Naturally, Baekhyun lived in the richest part of the town, on the roof of a huge and fancy building that would probably cost Kyungsoo's two kidneys. Yet, it wasn't unfamiliar at all. His living room was cozy, decorated with one big couch, an armchair, one coffee table, one shaggy, pink carpet, a giant TV that looked like a movie screen and two shelves that were occupied with some geek stuff — which Kyungsoo loved. But most importantly, Baekhyun was there, so Kyungsoo was feeling comfortable enough when his _almost_ boyfriend said he should sit on the couch while he prepared their snacks and drinks. 

Kyungsoo stood there, taking in how big everything looked for someone who lived alone and finally understanding why Baekhyun sometimes complained about living by himself. It must be really lonely sometimes, because even himself felt lonely when Sehun was away for more than two days… Imagine living like _this._ But at the same time, it didn't look like nobody lived there, as he imagined it would be since Baekhyun was used to working a lot more than he spent time at his house... It still looked like home, with traces of Baekhyun everywhere.

He shook his head, realising he was having philosophical thoughts when he should be focusing on other things... such as being alone with his boss at his house on a weekend. It was surreal how far they got, basically three months ago he was freaking out because Jongdae was a bad friend and made him make that prank, but now he was even thanking the devil who had possessed his friend's body and made him do that because that prank was the catalyst that got him and Baekhyun closer.

 _Jongdae can never know this,_ he thought with a frown, before Baekhyun came back with one big bowl of doritos, two cans of soda and some candies in his arms — which made him offer his help. 

It was only when Baekhyun got everything done and sat down by his side that Kyungsoo felt able to really relax, relaxing his shoulders and laying his back on the couch. He took a second to appreciate the feeling of Baekhyun's hand laying on his thigh so casually, as if it was something normal — which it was gradually becoming, without the need to ask if it was okay every time — before asking what movie they were going to watch, which made him smile softly.

“I don't know yet, you tell me,” Baekhyun answered, admiring Kyungsoo's beautiful eyes. _He missed those eyes._ “I was thinking we could watch a horror movie? I don't know about you, but I'm feeling like watching one now.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, putting a hand on top of Baekhyun's hand and caressing it for no reason besides wanting to touch it. “It depends on what kind of horror movie you're talking about," he said, seeing Baekhyun's eyes shine in fun.

“What do you mean?” he questioned in a teasing tone. “Are you afraid of horror movies?”

_Was he afraid of horror movies?_

“Of course not,” Kyungsoo said, snorting and remembering that time he watched _Hereditary_ with Jongdae and basically begged for him to stay and sleep with him because that shit was scary as fuck and Kyungsoo was a scaredy cat — even though he had his _reasons._ Baekhyun didn't need to know that. “I'm just asking because there are good horror movies and bad horror movies, you need to know that.”

“I'm pretty sure I know that,” Baekhyun answered, finding Kyungsoo's obvious scared face too funny and containing his chuckle. “By the way, if you're afraid, you can always lay your head on my chest,” he offered, smirking shamelessly. “I think you would be very comfortable.”

“Sure thing,” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes — even though the idea of laying his head on Baekhyun’s chest wasn't bad at all… he liked Baekhyun's chest a lot — and deciding to help him choose a movie.

They took around 10 minutes to choose _The Nun,_ after discussing the fact that it was the same franchise of _The Conjuring —_ that was good enough to watch and not feel like a waste of time — _,_ but also _Annabelle —_ which was pretty bad in their opinion — and deciding it was worth the try just because they liked the main actress (both were clearly fan of _American Horror Story,_ at least the earliest seasons).

Then they settled themselves on the couch, literally attached to each other, with the bowl of doritos laid on their laps. Baekhyun had his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders and Kyungsoo laid his head on Baekhyun's chest very casually… just in case he felt scared.

However, the movie wasn't scary at all. It was very dark — literally talking, as every other horror movie around there — and pretty… _disgusting_ , with scenes that made them laugh instead of feeling scared. _Why was that snake coming from The Nun's mouth?_ It didn't make any fucking sense. It was one hour and long minutes of nothing — just a few innocent touches here and there.

“That's why I didn't spend my dollars when it was released,” Kyungsoo stated while the final credits scrolled on the screen, making Baekhyun laugh and press a kiss into his hair.

“Well, at least we had fun,” Baekhyun tried to see the bright side. “We had a good laugh.”

“True,” Kyungsoo agreed, lifting his head to see Baekhyun better and pouting his lips for a kiss. Baekhyun smirked before leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss that made them both smile.

“Well, I'll take it to the kitchen,” Baekhyun informed, pointing at the trash and undoing their embrace to get up properly. Then he looked at Kyungsoo and asked, “Do you wanna come?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo said, already helping by gathering some of the trash and following Baekhyun to the kitchen.

Baekhyun's kitchen was as large as his living room; it was so new and clean that Kyungsoo felt amazed. Baekhyun put the disposable things into the trash and the bowl in the sink, rolling up his sleeves to wash it and saying that Kyungsoo could sit on the stool to wait — which he did. He took the chance to admire Baekhyun's back while he moved around his kitchen — everything felt so… domestic. Kyungsoo wasn't used to seeing Baekhyun so comfortable, too accustomed to seeing him in suits and ties — and sometimes casual, but still sophisticated clothes —, but he was liking seeing him that way quite a lot.

When Baekhyun finished doing the dishes, he dried his hand on a cloth and moved closer to Kyungsoo, circling the bench and stepping behind his stool. He put two hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and squeezed it before asking, “Are you hungry?” 

Which Kyungsoo denied, answering, “Not yet.” and lifting his head to see Baekhyun smiling at him. 

They exchanged a fond look before Baekhyun pressed a kiss on his forehead, putting his hands on Kyungsoo's waist and turning his body around so they could face each other. It was funny how they were already so comfortable with each other that simple actions could give away their feelings. Baekhyun had learned to read Kyungsoo's body reactions so well that he could tell, just by the way his body slightly shivered when he touched his neck gently, that he wanted to be kissed. Kyungsoo simply knew, by seeing Baekhyun's eyes going down to his lips, that his wish was mutual.

So they kissed, starting with a chaste, experimental kiss that gradually became a deep, sensual kiss, their tongues involving slowly, deliciously while they moaned on each other's mouth. Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun by the hair and gave him space between his legs, appreciating his warmth and the feeling of his strong arms holding him in a tight embrace.

Baekhyun also appreciated how reactive Kyungsoo always was to his touches, shivering and moaning… melting in his embrace as he trailed kisses down to his neck. He loved seeing how his babe always let him know how he liked it, exposing his skin to give him better access and raking his nails into Baekhyun's arms as he gave him a hickey, sucking it hard to see his skin turning red. 

Then they kissed again, because they were both desperate to feel their lips touching again, fitting so well as their bodies stuck together. They knew so well what the other wanted that everything seemed rehearsed as their kisses became heavier, hotter; Baekhyun's hands slipped inside Kyungsoo's sweater, grabbing his waist firmly and making him gasp at the contact.

It was no surprise when they started dry humping, their crotches were touching and they were getting so hard just by kissing that it felt right just to… move and feel each other over their clothes. Kyungsoo's hands moved and squeezed Baekhyun's ass as he tried to get him even closer, moaning at the feeling of his hard-on rubbing against his own and sucking his tongue as if he was sucking his cock, imagining how Baekhyun would look as he went down on him and gave him pleasure. _He really wanted to do it right now._

When Baekhyun broke the kiss to breathe, laying his forehead against his and looking at Kyungsoo's eyes with such a luxurious expression, they simply knew they were going to fuck and that thought made both moan as they kept dry humping. It was only when Kyungsoo grasped Baekhyun's hair with a certain force and called his name in a firmer tone that they stopped. 

Baekhyun immediately frowned worriedly, moving away enough to see Kyungsoo's face better and asking without thinking much, “What happened, babe? Did I do something wrong?” 

Kyungsoo shook his head, biting his lower lip and staring at Baekhyun's eyes wantonly. “No, no… You did nothing wrong,” he answered, seeing Baekhyun sigh in relief and reaching up to touch his face, caressing his cheeks softly. “I just wanted to ask you something…”

Baekhyun nodded, he didn't even know what Kyungsoo wanted but he already knew there was _no way_ he could say no to him. “Anything, babe,” he said, restraining himself from kissing him again because his lips were so damn tempting. “Tell me what you want.”

Predictably, Kyungsoo took a few seconds to gather the courage to say what he wanted, suddenly embarrassed about what he was going to ask because it was easier to imagine than saying it for real, but still, he asked, “Can I suck you off?” in a way that made Baekhyun gasp and his eyes widen at the sudden proposal.

Yet, Baekhyun wasn't crazy enough to deny such a request — he couldn't deny him anything at all — and said, “Fuck, yes. Of course yes.” before grabbing Kyungsoo by the hips and lifting him from the stool to kiss him hungrily, not resisting his urge anymore. 

Kyungsoo took the opportunity to start touching Baekhyun's dick over his sweatpants, feeling how hard it was for him and moaning into his lips as he sneaked one hand inside the fabric, caressing it firmly. Baekhyun bit Kyungsoo's lower lip involuntarily at the incredible sensation of being touched by his babe and letting him lead the kiss until his back hit the bench. Kyungsoo was so horny and so eager to suck Baekhyun's cock that he didn't take long to separate their kiss, looking at him eagerly as he kept stroking him before deciding to stop, just to lower his waistband without missing a beat.

Then Kyungsoo looked at his cock, anxious to see how it was and gasped at the view because he could swear he had never seen a cock as beautiful as Baekhyun’s before. It was thick and large, pink and a little veiny… the kind of dick Kyungsoo was used to seeing in dick pics when he scrolled down his twitter timeline, that he always thought it was photoshopped because he really had never seen such a beautiful cock in real life. 

Kyungsoo was so captivated by the sight that he was startled when Baekhyun's hand suddenly appeared in his view, stroking his cock in a slow and teasing manner, making him swallow thickly. “Like what you see?” Baekhyun asked, smirking and looking cocky as he stroked his own cock. Very nice. 

Kyungsoo just nodded, too horny to give two fucks if Baekhyun was teasing him and muttering _yes,_ mesmerized by the view of Baekhyun's beautiful hand on his beautiful cock.

_Was this real life?_

“Then come here, babe,” Baekhyun practically groaned and looked at Kyungsoo with want in his eyes. “Suck me.”

And boy, did it make Kyungsoo tremble, did it make him want to suck Baekhyun's cock until the end of the time.

It didn't take one minute for Kyungsoo to get on his knees and grab Baekhyun's dick in one hand, using the other to hold one of his beautiful, full thighs as he stroked his dick harder. Baekhyun moans were low and sexy and it was just encouraging him to put it into his mouth, licking the tip tentatively before sucking just the head slowly, as if tasting his flavor and making Baekhyun groan at the feeling. 

However, Kyungsoo took his mouth off too soon, teasing, looking at Baekhyun in a defiant manner, and then proceeding to engulf his cock as far as he could. He watched as Baekhyun’s mouth fell open into an _“oh”_ , closing his eyes briefly at the sensation of having his cock wrapped by a wet, warm and delicious mouth before holding Kyungsoo's hair to guide him. Seeing the positive reaction and liking to see how good he was making Baekhyun feel, Kyungsoo slowly started to move his head back and forth, trying to swallow his whole dick and getting even more excited when Baekhyun moaned louder. He closed his own eyes in pleasure because the feeling of Baekhyun's cock inside his mouth was too much, too full, too _tasty._

Baekhyun's hands — that were just caressing his hair while he sucked him off — started to pull it, making Kyungsoo open his eyes again to take in the glorious image of his man with his hair a little sweaty, his brows furrowed, and eyes glowing with pleasure. His pink, beautiful mouth opened as he called him _babe,_ saying _yes_ and _like that_ as if Kyungsoo was giving him the best blowjob he ever received — which was true, since Baekhyun was almost coming just by the vision of Kyungsoo's plump, red lips wrapped around his cock as he moved his head in a very torturing way.

And Kyungsoo was liking it a lot, feeling his own pants wet with his pre-cum and his nails digging into Baekhyun's thighs to discount so much pleasure. His mouth was already sore, but he couldn't care less about it, he wanted to taste Baekhyun's cum.

However, it wasn't possible because when Kyungsoo moved away just to breathe and stroke Baekhyun's cock a little, his boss called his name and made him look at him. “Enough, babe,” Baekhyun said, his voice hoarse and his breathing hard, looking at Kyungsoo like he was about to devour him. “Come here.”

And obviously, Kyungsoo did what he was told; his legs were trembling and his hard dick was starting to become unbearable trapped in the confines of his pants, but he moaned when Baekhyun helped him up, grasping his ass hard before kissing him passionately. Kyungsoo felt the luckiest man ever because he was about to be fucked by his handsome, hot, boss — like he always dreamed of.

“You're so fucking hot,” Baekhyun said when they broke the kiss, breathing hard and chuckling when Kyungsoo blushed a little, as if he had never called him hot before. _Cute,_ Baekhyun thought. “Should we go to my room?”

“Yeah, sure,” Kyungsoo uttered breathlessly, gasping when Baekhyun effortlessly wrapped his thigh around his waist and kissed him slowly before taking him to his room. 

They took a while to get in Baekhyun's room, too busy with each other's mouths to move properly. Baekhyun would often press Kyungsoo by any surface just to kiss and touch him, smiling into his lips every time he asked for more and saying, “calm down, babe,” as if he wasn't just as turned on.

When they finally got there, Baekhyun kicked the door open with his foot, making Kyungsoo giggle into his mouth because he was just as desperate. Baekhyun made their way to the big, fancy bed, and sat down with Kyungsoo on his lap, squeezing his ass and pulling his lip between his teeth before breaking the kiss, their foreheads glued to each other. “Here we are,” Baekhyun stated, looking at Kyungsoo attentively and feeling his heart twitch a little by how beautiful he was, with his red lips and sparkly eyes that seemed to want him so fucking much. Baekhyun never felt so wanted before, and he never wanted someone so much as he wanted cute, hot Kyungsoo. “What do you wanna do now, babe?” he asked, wanting to know exactly what Kyungsoo wanted so he could give him everything he desired.

Kyungsoo pretended to think for a few seconds, liking the attention Baekhyun was giving him and smirking as leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I want you to fuck me.” seeing the hairs of Baekhyun's neck shivering. “Hard and fast, the way I like it the most… can you do it, Baek?” he used the nickname purposely, because he knew Baekhyun liked it, and added, “I know you can.”

And boy, Baekhyun wanted to do it, make Kyungsoo scream as he pounded hard and fast into him.

“Of course, babe,” he answered, sneaking his hands inside Kyungsoo’s pants and gripping his ass hard, making him moan as he teased his rim, just caressing it with one finger. “I'll fuck you real good.”

And that was enough for Kyungsoo to lose his shit, attacking Baekhyun with a kiss while he lowered his pants just to feel his skin better and sighing in relief because his own dick was finally free. Kyungsoo started rolling on Baekhyun's lap like he was riding his cock — that was very much hard against him — as Baekhyun started stroking his dick with one hand and gripping his ass with the other, letting him know how much he was enjoying these rides. The air was thick, and they moaned as they rubbed against each other, feeling so hot that their bodies seemed to be burning.

Both were already sweaty and the fact they were still half dressed didn't help at all, so when they broke the kiss again, Baekhyun muttered something like “Too many clothes,” which Kyungsoo agreed, raising his arms to take his sweater off with Baekhyun's help; also helping him to unzip and take his sweatshirt in a hurried way. They laughed when Kyungsoo tried to take his pants without much luck, sighing together when he lifted from Baekhyun's lap so he could take it off properly.

Fortunately, it didn't take much longer until Kyungsoo was completely naked in front of Baekhyun, who looked at him as if he was the prettiest, hottest man he ever had the chance to have on his bed. Baekhyun trailed his fingers along Kyungsoo's body, amazed by his soft, pale skin as he caressed his sides, gripping his waist to bring him closer, wanting to mouth his cute, little nipples; drag kisses along his various moles and map him on his mind. 

Kyungsoo was simply stunning and Baekhyun couldn't stop looking at him. Fuck, he was really in love. There was no use in denying it anymore — he was Kyungsoo's certified lover.

“You're so gorgeous, babe,” Baekhyun complimented, caressing his hip bones and liking how he shivered a little. He wondered if Kyungsoo's back was as beautiful as his front, biting his lips at the thought of his fat ass presented to him. “Want to kiss you whole.”

“Then kiss me,” Kyungsoo purred, sitting on Baekhyun's lap and rolling his hips without shame. “Do what you want with me, I'll gladly accept it.”

And that was how Baekhyun knew he was lost, lost on Kyungsoo's body, that was so warm against his. He dug his fingers into Kyungsoo's ass while they kissed hungrily, feeling his cock already wet of pre-cum and deciding to turn their bodies. In a second, Kyungsoo was laying on his back with Baekhyun settled between his thighs. He broke their kiss just to look at Kyungsoo from above and smirking when he saw him swallowing.

In Kyungsoo's defense, the view was much more beautiful than anything he’d seen before; Baekhyun's normally tidy black hair was messy and falling against his forehead, his eyes were hungry and his lips were doing that smirk that Kyungsoo hated because it was far too sexy… And all of these _muscles._ Baekhyun wasn't _that_ muscular, but he had enough muscles to fit Kyungsoo's taste — since he had a large chest, broad shoulders and strong arms that made Kyungsoo feel really turned on.

However, as much as Baekhyun wanted to tease him, he was also too eager to kiss Kyungsoo's body, deciding to do exactly that. He started with his neck, kissing and nibbling his skin in a delicious way; then he went to his shoulders, giving it two bites before going to his collarbones, which he just kissed, before trailing the kisses to his soft chest. After that, he moved away a little to play with Kyungsoo's nipples, caressing the soft nubs with his fingers until they became perky, mouthring and enjoying his babe's moans, who was apparently sensitive there — because of that, Baekhyun played with his nipples for a little longer. 

Aftwards, Baekhyun kissed along Kyungsoo's little tummy and made some love bites where there were moles, making Kyungsoo laugh because his tummy was a different kind of sensitive spot before proceeding to kiss his two hip bones. When he finally reached his destination _,_ Baekhyun decided to hold Kyungsoo's legs and lift it, hearing him protest in surprise because he felt too exposed _._

“Relax, babe,” that was all Baekhyun said, caressing his thighs. “I'm just doing what I told… kissing your body.”

Kyungsoo pouted, suddenly feeling embarrassed when Baekhyun checked him out even though he had been naked for a while. There were certain things he wasn't used to, like his boss looking straight at his most intimate area.

Ignoring Kyungsoo's protests, Baekhyun started kissing and biting each of his thighs, loving how full and soft they felt on his fingers and mouth before trailing the kisses to his inner thighs, sucking it and making Kyungsoo squirm on his bed, not used to be kissed there. But if he was not used to being kissed there, it got even worse when Baekhyun took the kisses to the most sensitive area of his body — even more than his dick —, firstly giving it a peck and then _licking_ his rim. 

Kyungsoo could tell him to stop, he was sure that Baekhyun wouldn't do anything he didn't want, but when he felt his lips starting to kiss his ass, he grabbed one strand of Baekhyun's hair and let him do whatever the fuck he wanted. 

In twenty three years of life, Kyungsoo could proudly say he wasn't a virgin, he was sexually active since he was seventeen and he had enough experiences to say he knew a lot about sex, _but_ he never had been eaten out before so it was a new experience for him.

And it was good. More than good because Baekhyun was kissing it like he was giving him a tongue kiss, licking, sucking and fucking it with his tongue — with the help of two fingers, inserting them one by one and thrusting inside Kyungsoo as he watched his reaction, pleased to hear him moan louder. He left him on the edge before stopping to kiss his perineum and ending up with his beautiful, pink mouth sucking his dick as he played with his balls.

Kyungsoo could swear he saw stars during these minutes and he was about to cum in Baekhyun's mouth — because his man seemed to be all about giving him pleasure — when he decided that he wanted to cum with Baekhyun's cock deep inside his ass. He wouldn't have it any other way (at least for the first time). “S-stop,” Kyungsoo said, after gathering all his courage to say it because Baekhyun knew how to use his tongue _really well._

Baekhyun immediately stopped what he was doing, taking his mouth off Kyungsoo's dick and looking at him attentively. “Is everything okay, babe?”

“Yes, it is,” Kyungsoo answered without hesitation, his cheeks were flushed and his body burning with want, but he was okay. He just could be better... so he looked at Baekhyun, dug his fingers into his arms and bit his lips before asking, almost shamelessly, “I just can't wait anymore, I really _need_ _you,_ just… fuck me, Baekhyun, fuck me right now,” he said at once, seeing Baekhyun's eyes literally glow. “Please.” 

Baekhyun groaned, pleased at hearing Kyungsoo basically begging to be fucked by him, and replied, “Your wish is my command.” before giving him a peck on the lips and getting up quickly just to get lube and condoms from one of his drawers — hating himself for not following his intuition that they were going to fuck for real.

Baekhyun was fast, though, grabbing what he needed and returning to the bed with a smirk on his face when he saw Kyungsoo touching himself, stroking his dick and licking two fingers to take down there, his eyes closed as he teased his own rim with it. Then Baekhyun approached and took his hand away, saying, “I'll do it for you.” Since he had already fingered him not so long ago, Baekhyun just coated three of his fingers with lube — warming up a little — and caressed his ass gently before sliding them in one by one, starting with two as he thrusted inside him, until he saw Kyungsoo was comfortable enough to put one more, fucking into him slowly and feeling him clench around his fingers, which made Baekhyun even harder when he imagined how nice it would feel around his cock. 

Baekhyun stimulated him, finding his prostate and fingering it enough to see Kyungsoo arching his back off the bed, whimpering _please_ and making him gradually stop. He took his fingers out from Kyungsoo's ass and grabbed his thighs, looking at how destroyed he already looked just by his ministrations… His black, sweaty hair was spread all over his pillow and his body was red and bruised by his kisses. Baekhyun felt proud and horny and very much in love. He wanted to fuck Kyungsoo and make him feel so _good_ that he would want to make love with him all night long.

“Come now, Baek,” Kyungsoo moaned, trailing his fingers on his own body and looking fucking delicious as he clenched around nothing. “I'm ready for you.”

Baekhyun swallowed, still not over the fact that Kyungsoo became so needy when he was horny — Baekhyun wasn't complaining, though, he liked to see him like that because of his touches —, and finally took action, grabbing a condom and opening it with his teeth to wrap around his cock. He squeezed some lube onto himself, stroking it before positioning himself between Kyungsoo's thighs, holding his legs on his sides while he teasingly rubbed his cock on his rim and smirking as he watched it blink.

 _Fucking tease,_ Kyungsoo thought.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, babe,” Baekhyun informed, hearing Kyungsoo mutter something under his breath and chuckling. “Tell me if it hurts,” he added, feeling encouraged by Kyungsoo's nod and then proceeding to do what he said he would.

Baekhyun was happy when he pressed his cock and easily slipped inside — even though it was just the head —, sliding every inch slowly, carefully... but his happiness turned into horniness when he felt himself totally in, being clenched by Kyungsoo's ass immediately and closing his eyes of pleasure, experiencing the unique and incredible sensation of being inside him. “Fuck,” Baekhyun said, too lost into his own feelings as he tried to recompose himself. “Fuck, that feels so good, babe.”

Kyungsoo just moaned, looking an absolute mess under him, his mouth opened at the sensation of being filled — for the first time in like… ten months? He closed his eyes and threw his head back onto the pillow. “Fuck, yeah, it feels good…” he moaned, holding Baekhyun's arms for support and trying to get used to the size inside him. Yeah, Jongdae was right. A dildo definitely wasn't a real dick because Baekhyun's dick felt ten thousand billion times better than his sex toy. It was warm, wet and _so hard,_ he could feel it pulsating inside him, stretching him. “Your cock is amazing,” Kyungsoo admitted, too lost in his own wave of pleasure to care about anything else.

Then Baekhyun opened his eyes, looking at his babe who looked so sensitive under him. He felt the urge to take care of him, to help him through the initial pain. He didn’t hesitate to take Kyungsoo’s cock between his fingers and press kisses along his neck, even though he was in a hard situation as well. 

But they got used to it fast enough and soon enough, Kyungsoo was clenching his ass around Baekhyun's cock before he broke their kiss to say, in a lustful tone, “Move, please.” Which Baekhyun obviously obeyed, nodding and lifting his body to fuck him right. Baekhyun bit his lips and held Kyungsoo's legs, admiring the image beneath him and watching his babe's reaction the exact moment he slowly pulled out to push himself in deeper.

Kyungsoo gasped, loving the sensation of being filled and not knowing what to do with his hands, since Baekhyun was so close yet so distant, looking at him from above and making Kyungsoo feel breathless at the sight… because he looked like a god. A sex god, that was thrusting in and out of him slowly, but so _deeply_ that Kyungsoo just knew how to moan.

On the other side, Baekhyun was enjoying every little second of being inside Kyungsoo, he was so fucking tight, warm and welcoming, taking his cock so well that his only wish was to fuck him until he was screaming. So he started doing just that, pulling out to fuck in deeper, hearing Kyungsoo moan louder as he squirmed in pleasure.

And Kyungsoo was definitely loving the size of Baekhyun’s cock, feeling overwhelmed by the way it was filling him, fucking into him faster each time, so good that he felt the need to close his eyes and bite his lips while he begged for, _“Harder.”_ in a way that it was simply impossible to say no.

Yet, Baekhyun slowed his pace, still moving his hips, to kiss Kyungsoo on the lips, who gladly kissed him back, sucking his lower lip. Baekhyun moaned, “Yes, babe,” before moving away and pulling one of Kyungsoo's legs over his shoulder, spreading the other as he started to thrust in faster, harder, deeper. In this position, Baekhyun could see it _all,_ having his lover all exposed to him... his ass swallowing his cock so well, dilating in front of his eyes, his hard cock dripping of pre-cum. And he never felt so turned on before because Kyungsoo was so responsive, moaning so beautifully, his low voice turning a little sharp, and visibly enjoying being dominated, fucked by him. “You’re taking me so well,” Baekhyun managed to whisper, thrusting inside him hard and covering Kyungsoo's body with his, closing his eyes. “You're so hot.”

Kyungsoo chuckled at that, breathless, before moaning loudly when Baekhyun hit his prostate. “I should be the one saying that, Baek… Fuck, you're amazing,” he said, gasping because Baekhyun didn't stop fucking him for a second and grabbing his hair with force. “I don't think I'm gonna last much longer.”

Baekhyun nodded, opening his eyes and saying, “I don't think I can either…" Then he proceeded to kiss Kyungsoo's mouth, groaning when he clenched around his cock purposely. He wanted to come, but he also wanted to stay inside Kyungsoo as much as he could because it felt so good, so right… It was so much better than he had imagined and he didn't want to stop yet. Ironically, that's why he gradually stopped his movements, just thrusting his hips slowly and looking at Kyungsoo with a heated gaze “Can you turn around for me, babe?” Baekhyun asked, seeing Kyungsoo open his eyes and look at him with his cheeks flushed — he was all red and sweaty, delicious in Baekhyun's opinion, who smiled at the thought of their sweaty bodies sinfully connected. 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said without thinking twice, so turned on about the idea of being fucked on his hands and knees that he didn't care if he was being too submissive… Kyungsoo even liked it because Baekhyun wasn't like the other guys who he fucked before, he was worth his surrender. “Sure.” 

Baekhyun smiled at his answer, giving one last peck on his lips before slowly pulling out of him, not so happy to be apart. He waited for Kyungsoo to breathe a little, looking absolutely destroyed as he tried to regain some energy before lifting his body and turning around graciously, getting on his hands and knees with his legs spread and his big, fat ass, all exposed to Baekhyun. 

And that was surely one of the most beautiful things Baekhyun saw in his entire life. Sex with Kyungsoo was definitely a wonderful, visual experience. 

“Fuck, you're so perfect, babe…” Baekhyun said, coming closer and salivating at the view of Kyungsoo's perfect ass. Baekhyun's hands were shaking to touch him, to feel Kyungsoo's soft skin on his fingers, so he did, grabbing his ass cheeks and squeezing it hard, until it became red. Then he pressed two fingers in his very fucked hole, moaning when it easily slipped in — Kyungsoo moaned too, asking for more.

“Baek, please…” Kyungsoo pleaded, moving his ass against Baekhyun's fingers and laying his upper body on the bed, too lost in pleasure to have total control of his body. Too weak to keep his position. “Take me, make me cum,” he purred, in a voice that made Baekhyun want to die because it was so hot. Kyungsoo was so hot and Baekhyun was weak for begging. He probably had a begging kink — and he didn't even know if it was a thing.

“I'll do what you want, babe,” Baekhyun replied, knowing he would have the chance to worship Kyungsoo's ass later — he wanted to bite it so bad, but his babe was already too horny — and starting to fulfill his wish by lifting his ass and placing his own cock between those beautiful, full cheeks. Baekhyun rubbed his dick on Kyungsoo's hole, teasing it and making him gasp at the sensation. Then he slowly pushed in, watching himself slipping inside Kyungsoo and groaning at the visual and sensory combination. It was so _fucking good_ that he started thrust in and out _hard,_ keeping his babe in place with his hands holding him by the hips.

And Kyungsoo was loving it, _whining_ at the feeling of being fucked so hard and he grasped the bed sheets between his fingers to keep himself grounded from the pleasure surging through his body. He was shaking by the force that Baekhyun was thrusting into him and he was simply _adoring_ how rough Baekhyun could be, ecstatic because everything felt so good… Their sweaty bodies colliding, their voices moaning together, the smell of sex in the air… Kyungsoo had never felt so full before, being vocal about it as he moaned _yes_ many times.

But then Baekhyun slowed down his rhythm, squeezing Kyungsoo's ass as he thrusted slowly, torturing, spreading his ass cheeks to see _everything_ better with his eyes narrowed and his mouth complimenting Kyungsoo on how delicious it was to be fucking him. Feeling Kyungsoo clenching around him, Baekhyun moaned loudly and took his cock between his fingers. His babe was so wet and so _needy_ that Baekhyun didn't take long to start pounding him again, laying on top of him and using his hips to thrust in and out hard as his hand stroked his dick — which was too much to take because not so long later, Kyungsoo said, in a breathless voice, “Fuck, I'm gonna come.” and came all over his fingers, clenching around his cock so hard that Baekhyun had to stop his movements, overwhelmed by the sensation.

Kyungsoo bit the pillow while coming, his eyelids simply closed when the orgasm hit him and the only reason he didn't fall completely on the bed was because Baekhyun was still holding him with his wonderful, warm body that felt even warmer when it stuck to his own. Kyungsoo could still feel Baekhyun's hard cock inside him and if depended on him, they would do a cock warming section until he was up to fuck again, but he also wanted Baekhyun to come. He had waited for too long.

When Kyungsoo finally relaxed, Baekhyun felt able to move, but instead of continuing to fuck him, he had another idea, moving out of him — which made him protest — and taking his condom off. Baekhyun contemplated if it was okay to do what he wanted, but he was so horny that he thought Kyungsoo wouldn't mind. He kept Kyungsoo's ass in place as he started to tease his rim with his hard, wet cock, sliding between his ass cheeks so fiercely that he felt about to come. It didn’t take much longer for him to announce it under his breath before he came all over Kyungsoo's lower back, hearing him moan and watching his beautiful babe being covered by his release before closing his eyes and opening his mouth to groan.

Feeling his body being taken over by exhaustion, Baekhyun ended up laying on top of Kyungsoo, his chest glued to his back while they both breathed loudly after their heavy sex session. Baekhyun chuckled when Kyungsoo grumbled something about him being _too heavy_ and gave him a wet kiss on the shoulder before rolling to the side. Then he stared at Kyungsoo, who was still lying on his stomach, and sighed at the vision because he looked so fucking beautiful and sexy after being fucked… That shit was wild.

“Why are you staring so much?” Kyungsoo asked, his eyes were still closed but he could _feel_ Baekhyun's eyes on him. _“Like what you see?”_ he mimicked Baekhyun's question ironically and opened his eyes to look at him with a smirk.

Baekhyun chuckled, nodding and laying on his side to look at Kyungsoo better. “Yes, sir,” he answered with a stupid grin, taking his hand to Kyungsoo's sweaty hair and caressing it. “I like it _very much.”_

Kyungsoo had the courage to blush, feeling conscious that he was all naked, sweaty and disgusting… his back was covered with Baekhyun's cum, so he had the right to be at least embarrassed for a second before recomposing himself. “Oh yeah?” he questioned rhetorically, seeing Baekhyun nod his head, and added, “You look very nice too… very… _messy.”_

“Was that meant to be a compliment?” Baekhyun retorted, chuckling because he was feeling so happy that everything seemed funny. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Yeah, it was,” Kyungsoo said, moving his hand to touch Baekhyun's shoulder and tapping it like they were bros. “You did great.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth in a feigned surprised expression and laughed at Kyungsoo's antics, finding him too funny, before saying, “Well… thanks.” Then he removed his hand from Kyungsoo's hair to slide it to his back, running his fingertips over soft skin until he got to his ass, squeezing one cheek and hearing him moan in response. “Was I too rough?” Baekhyun asked like he was asking about the weather outside, a soft smile on his face that didn't match his question at all. 

Kyungsoo hated it. And loved it at the same time. “It could be rougher,” he simply answered, intimately thinking Baekhyun was rough enough, his hips clearly didn't lie.

Baekhyun giggled at that, kind of used to their push and pull, and got closer to give Kyungsoo a peck on the lips while he still squeezed his ass. “We can go another round if you want,” he stated, excited by the idea of fucking him again. “Or we can take a shower and eat something and then go back to _business.”_

Kyungsoo chuckled, imagining that if he chose the last option he would have to shower _twice_... And he preferred to do this one time. “Yeah, it would be nice to go another round,” he ended up saying, thinking about how sore he was now before adding, “But give me a minute first.”

“Sure, babe,” Baekhyun replied, thinking if it was the right time to make a confession because they got so busy with their hot steamy sex that he ended up losing his focus. He should have asked Kyungsoo out _first,_ then proceeded to fuck him.

Baekhyun contemplated his options for a second: he could simply not say anything and just enjoy their moment, leaving his confession as a second plan as he was doing for a while now. Or he could take the courage he was trying to gather and ask the one, simple, question that could finally change their relationship status from colleagues, friends with benefits (fuck buddies…?) — He didn't even know how to label it — to boyfriends, to _lovers._

No matter how hard Baekhyun tried to think, the second option seemed to be the best and his mother always said he should be honest about his feelings if he wanted things to work. And he wanted things to work with Kyungsoo, it was his main wish… He didn't want it to end with a few fucks, he wanted to know him even more, to deepen their bond, to be there when he was needed. He wanted to love him and he knew he would eventually… It just depended if Kyungsoo wanted the same.

However, Baekhyun's thoughts were lost when he felt a finger laying in the middle of his furrowed eyebrows, making him soften his expression immediately. He looked at Kyungsoo and smiled when he noticed his worried face, his cute pout. Kyungsoo was lying on his side now, facing him directly, and Baekhyun felt so lucky when his eyes trailed over his body… “Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked, voice thick and serious bringing Baekhyun back to focus. “You're spacing out…”

Baekhyun nodded, feeling a lot more relaxed because he _knew_ Kyungsoo cared about him and breathing in before smiling wider. “Sure, babe, why wouldn't I be?” Baekhyun uttered, seeing that Kyungsoo wasn't convinced at all and putting a hand on his waist, caressing it to soothe him. “I'm more than okay, to be honest, it was _amazing,”_ he admitted, watching Kyungsoo smile a little embarrassed. “I was just thinking about something I have to tell you…”

“That is…?" Kyungsoo asked curiously, staring at Baekhyun attentively. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I will listen to you.”

Baekhyun smiled, nodding and saying, “Yeah, I know…” He sighed, deciding that it was the time to be _totally_ honest. “I just…” he started, hesitating and biting his lower lip. “You know that I like you, don't you?” Baekhyun shot at once, watching Kyungsoo nod his head slowly as if he was trying to guess what direction their conversation was taking. “That I really, _really_ like you...”

“I guess so…?” Kyungsoo answered back, feeling his heart beating faster because he really really liked Baekhyun too. “I mean, I'm getting to know now.”

Baekhyun laughed nervously, trying to keep his chill. “Good," he simply said, breathing hard before proceeding, “Well, since you already know, I want to make things clear now…”

Kyungsoo nodded, anxious to hear what Baekhyun had to say. And he had _a lot to say._ Then he said, “I like you and I like spending time with you, talking, kissing or simply watching a movie with you. I like when you smile, when you pout and when you try to act cool because you're a little bit shy… I like so many _things_ about you that I could spend the whole night talking about it, but the thing I like the most is the way I feel when I'm with you. Everything seems so easy, so nice, so comfortable. I feel good and alive and anxious to see your reactions because you're always so cute...” he stopped for a second, trying to put in words how he felt about Kyungsoo precisely and hating how he felt like he was rambling a little bit. “I feel really happy and in peace, and I definitely think that's because I'm in love with you…" Baekhyun confessed, seeing Kyungsoo look at him with fond eyes and taking courage to say the rest, “So… I want you to know that I don't want it to be just about sex, I like you and I want to be with you and I would be very glad if you wanted the same thing…” he paused a little, ready to ask him after his long ass speech, “Kyungsoo, will you be my boyfriend?”

And Baekhyun didn't have to wait for an answer because as soon as the question slipped from his mouth, Kyungsoo nodded several times and said, “Yes, yes, of course I will… I also like you _a lot,”_ before getting closer and embracing Baekhyun to kiss him, so happy and so _emotional_ that he was afraid he might cry. Kyungsoo wished he was as good as Baekhyun to say exactly what he was feeling (and hopefully one day he would get there), but when they kissed, slowly and passionately, Baekhyun instantly _knew_ his babe felt the same. However, when they separated to breathe, with their foreheads touching, Kyungsoo took the courage to confess, “Since we're being honest and stuff, I should say something too...” He chuckled when Baekhyun hummed _what_ — his eyes still closed and lips pouting as if he was waiting to be kissed again — and added, “I kind of always had a crush on you.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes at that, looking at Kyungsoo with a curious expression, wanting to know what exactly he was about to say.

“And, I kind of have a YouTube channel too… where I post prank videos,” Kyungsoo said at once, feeling that he should keep no secrets from Baekhyun anymore — not now they were dating, even though it was no big secret. “And… I also posted a prank video of you without your consent, I'm sorry.” He looked away, afraid of Baekhyun's reaction. “If you're willing to accept it, we're good,” he finished his speech, laughing awkwardly.

To Kyungsoo's surprise, Baekhyun laughed as soon as he stopped talking, looking at him with the same fond eyes — as if he didn't say anything surprising at all — and simply saying, “Yeah, I already know all of this so I guess we're good.” which was shocking, but Kyungsoo didn't have the chance to protest or ask what he meant because soon he was on his back and Baekhyun was on top of him, his arms placed on the sides of his head. Kyungsoo swallowed, the view was so tempting that he forgot what they were talking about. “Now, let's go back to business, babe?”

Kyungsoo shivered, liking the pet name and seeing Baekhyun smirk at him in a way that made his dick feel pretty much alive again. 

He didn't have to answer verbally because the way he pulled Baekhyun by the hair to bring him in for a sensual, wet kiss, was answering enough.

They would stay up all night. 

  
  
  
  
  


S☉♡☉

  
  


_2 years later_

“Okay, you know what you have to say, right? Please, follow the script,” Kyungsoo said for the thousandth time, making Baekhyun roll his eyes and smile mischievously at him.

“I got it. Don't you trust me, babe?” Baekhyun asked, knowing it wasn't about trust at all. Kyungsoo was just really worried about the possible reactions to their video, since he was a _very_ private person and he never, in five years being on YouTube, had thought of exposing so much about his life — his love life.

Kyungsoo was going to do a livestream with Baekhyun, his ex boss and current boyfriend, so he was _very nervous_. They would do a Q&A and nothing could go wrong, so he wrote a script hoping that his boyfriend would help him because he was simply freaking out inside. He would hate if people talked badly about their relationship so they would have to act totally professional and answer the questions seriously.

It was obvious that Baekhyun was thinking that Kyungsoo was overreacting — and maybe he was a little —, but overall, he just seemed happy to be recording a video for his channel, since he was a very proud _sooscriber._

However, all of this was happening because Kyungsoo was stupid enough to believe his channel wouldn't hit 2 million subscribers until 2022 and he promised that _if_ it did, he would do a livestream with his mysterious boyfriend that his subscribers asked so much about — thanks to Jongdae's big mouth. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo was proved wrong and, by the end of November, he hit 2 freaking million subscribers, which was great, but so… unbelievable.

Unfortunately — or fortunately, he wasn't sure anymore —, Kyungsoo was a man of word and he always, _always_ kept his promises — even when he didn't want to for the sake of his own privacy, so he invited Baekhyun to record that goddamn video, which he gladly accepted. To his luck, everything his subscribers knew about Baekhyun was that he was Kyungsoo's famous boss — which he wasn't anymore because Kyungsoo graduated and found a another job, more related to what he wanted this time —, but they gladly didn't know details about him such as his age and bank account...

 _But_ they would know now because Baekhyun wasn't exactly anonymous, he was a public figure, one of the rich people that attended big events and appeared in newspapers sometimes because of his very successful business. He was the CEO of a multimillionaire company and it wouldn't take longer for his subscribers to discover it... Kyungsoo just wished they wouldn't make a big deal of it like he totally _wasn't doing._

Baekhyun seemed pretty okay with the whole situation, though, because when Kyungsoo asked if it was okay for him to be introduced as his boyfriend and associated to his YouTube channel, Baekhyun said he was totally fine with it — asking if _he_ was okay, because he kind of wanted to expose his relationship a little bit more since only their close friends and families knew about it. 

Also, it was not like his 2 million subscribers would join his livestream. Kyungsoo was positive that only a few would show up and not _every_ single soul would care so much about his relationship to talk about it everywhere, so they were good.

“Relax, babe,” Baekhyun's soft voice brought Kyungsoo back to reality, making him look in his direction to see his beautiful, reassuring smile. “We got this,” he added, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers before kissing his knuckles. 

Kyungsoo blushed a little, feeling happy and a little bit emotional because Baekhyun always had his back, being the best boyfriend he could ever have. They had been together for two, almost three, years now, and Kyungsoo could assure that Baekhyun was definitely perfect for him and he loved every second of being his boyfriend – because it was a wonderful experience that he was having the privilege to live.

They matched so well on each other's lives that even when they fought about silly things sometimes, they would quickly make up and become even stronger together. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were _that_ power couple and, at this point, Kyungsoo was sure that he would marry Baekhyun one day and adopt children and at least three puppies to live in the countryside after becoming a successful actor.

(Sometimes Sehun would joke saying he would be Baekhyun's caregiver instead of husband, but Kyungsoo would successfully ignore him and imagine this wonderful future by Baekhyun's side… After all, he did have a very fertile imagination.)

Of course, there was a possibility of things not working, they could separate one day and follow different paths, but Kyungsoo had learned (with Baekhyun) that he could be hopeful sometimes, not everything was meant to end up in disgrace and his whole story with Baekhyun had been like that. He had expected the worst and was receiving the _best_ until now, so... he wouldn't give up on their relationship so easily.

Smiling at the thought, Kyungsoo finally felt able to relax and looked at Baekhyun, who was watching him curiously, before repeating, “We got this.” Then he checked the hour and saw it was time to start the livestream, so he got up to turn the camera on, sitting on the couch more comfortably after that. A second later, Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun wrapping his shoulders with his arm with a fond smile. “We are live now,” he said, remembering that he had said it would be better if they avoided physical contact during the live, but… Baekhyun was so warm that he decided to let him. Kyungsoo surely loved him a lot to allow it.

“I know, babe,” Baekhyun whispered back, restraining himself from kissing Kyungsoo’s cute lips and undoing their embrace discreetly. He looked at the camera with a huge smile, which made Kyungsoo go back to reality and mirror his action.

Then Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly and started to say, “What’s up, guys! Here we are with another livestream. Have you guys missed me?” He chuckled, seeing some reactions on his phone. “I also missed you,” Kyungsoo said with a cute smile, making Baekhyun also smile by his side. “Well, I came here today for one reason... I said on my twitter account that if my channel hit 2 million subscribers before 2022 I would give you guys _something,”_ he said, not knowing how to explain it and looking at Baekhyun for assurance, that nodded as if he was giving him strength to keep going. “And we made it, which is incredible and I'm super grateful for it… so, since I'm a man of word, here we are, ladies and gentleman… with my boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo clapped a little, making Baekhyun laugh and bow his head respectfully to introduce himself, “Hi guys, I’m Baekhyun,” he said softly, lifting his head to look straight to the camera. “It’s a pleasure to meet everyone; I just hope you guys enjoy what Kyungsoo and I have planned for today...”

“Yeah, we planned some good stuff,” Kyungsoo agreed, shaking his phone and grinning enthusiastically. “Remember I told you guys I would do a Q&A section, right? So we selected the best questions to answer today, everything you want to know about our relationship will be revealed today!” he joked, making Baekhyun laugh.

“Minus the spicy details, of course,” Baekhyun joked back, seeing Kyungsoo look at him with an outrageous expression. “Unless you want them to know, babe,” he whispered only for Kyungsoo to hear, but the boy was sure someone could guess — by doing a lip reading or something — and made a face at him.

“Anyways!” Kyungsoo uttered loudly, trying to keep their focus. “You will know things like how we met, when was our first kiss, who is more clingy…”

“It’s you, babe,” Baekhyun interrupted, earning a side-eye glance from Kyungsoo before lifting his hand in surrender.

“You will know all of this right now, so stay tuned,” Kyungsoo kept going, signaling for Baekhyun to follow the script.

As if understanding perfectly, Baekhyun nodded his head and got the question box, which contained the questions they selected inside, all smiley. “This is the question box,” he presented, showing it like a product he was trying to sell. “We're gonna use it to randomly choose one question to answer at a time,” Baekhyun explained.

“And we promise to be completely honest, so there's no cheating,” Kyungsoo completed, chuckling when Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically, looking like a puppy. “So… who's gonna start? Shall we play rock, paper and scissors?” he asked curiously, seeing Baekhyun shake his head.

“You start,” he answered with a smile. “I'm really bad at rock, paper and scissors, so you can consider yourself a winner.”

Kyungsoo chuckled at that, deciding to do exactly what Baekhyun suggested and putting his hand inside the box to pick a question. Luckly, it was a simple question like “what is his favorite food” — which he passionately answered, saying that Baekhyun didn't have _one_ favorite food and explaining that it depended on things like place and time of the year.

Then it was Baekhyun's turn, who got a question like “what is his favorite thing about you” — which he bragged about his supposed qualities, restraining himself from making dirty jokes and behaving well because he knew Kyungsoo would ignore him until the end of time if he misbehaved. After that, they answered _a lot_ of questions, such as “do you know each other's parents?”; “from 1 to 10, how do you rate your own relationship?” (Baekhyun answered 11 to that one); “how does he like his eggs in the morning?” (Baekhyun had no clue what was that about and Kyungsoo was _sure_ that it was Jongdae who put that one inside the box without him seeing), and many others that made them laugh and have a very good time — his subscribers seemed to be enjoying it too, shooting many comments in the live.

It was only when they got to the last question that was something like, “how did you guys get close?” — after spending one and a half hour laughing and acting like fools — that they simply looked at each other and smiled lovingly. Something about that question made both want to laugh and also feel nostalgic, looking at the past and realising that they had gone through a lot during their relationship — especially insecurities, differences, sometimes distance — and that they had proudly made it until now.

It made them feel warm just by a look, remembering how their story had begun and smiling even wider at the thought that their story had started with a silly prank.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes in a joking manner and mouthed, “You tell them,” which made Kyungsoo snort, but do it anyway, looking at the camera with a stupid grin on his face.

“You know what, it's a funny story...” Kyungsoo started, making Baekhyun smile and give him all his attention while telling their funny, cute and not so original love story to everyone, after all, the story was still being told.

And he couldn't wait to live more chapters of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye!!!!


End file.
